Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Harry sort avec Ginny. Ils vont coucher ensemble pour la première fois mais Harry est distrait par sa récente engueulade avec Drago. Et pourquoi y pense t il pendant qu'il est avec Ginny? Petite surprise à la fin!
1. H doit il penser ou se laisser guider?

**Disclaimer** : Tous ces magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , eh non!

**Couple** : D'abord, un HPGW puis… La surprise réside ici!

**Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?**

Chapitre 1 : Harry doit-il penser ou se laisser guider?

Harry lui avait dit oui. Après avoir longuement hésité, il avait finalement accepté ce que Ginny lui demandait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble : coucher avec lui. Depuis un mois et demi, il avait réussi à s'épargner cette peine. Il avait su s'en tirer par parade, lui disant qu'il valait mieux apprendre à se connaître, à se découvrir avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Ils avaient déjà passé en revue tous les préliminaires connus des deux partenaires. Ginny avait un caractère bien trempé, tous ses anciens copains l'avaient prévenus : Fais attention, c'est une tigresse. Elle va te manger tout cru, au propre comme au figuré. Harry n'avait pas voulu les croire. Il avait encore à l'esprit la Ginny rougissante de quand il était allé chez Ron à l'improviste en deuxième année. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur jusqu'à, ce qu'en sixième année, il ne la reconnaisse en tant que femme. Ron avait beaucoup crié comme pour tous ses autres petits amis mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'à ce jeu-là, sa sœur était la plus forte. Il s'était incliné. Harry était désormais avec Ginny et lui se retrouvait souvent seul avec Hermione. Alors il avait commencé à la suivre, à la bibliothèque. En cours, ils formaient même un binôme. Ils révisaient désormais ensemble malgré quelques réticences au début. Ron s'était considérablement amélioré, surtout pour la concentration. Il ne voyait même plus les jeunes filles qui passaient près de lui quand il étudiait. Hermione était fière d'elle : Ron ne pensait plus à Harry et Ginny.

Harry ne pouvait donc plus compter sur la colère de son meilleur ami pour le sauver de cette tigresse. Il allait devoir être à la hauteur. Ce soir, il faudra qu'il soit au top de sa forme. Ce soir, il allait coucher avec Ginny, cette fille qui le faisait rêver depuis près de six mois. Mais il hésitait : et si ça se passait mal et si elle se moquait de moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux.

Ce soir-là, au dîner.

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, mangeant le plat de résistance quand Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer :

- Alors, c'est le grand soir?

Malheureusement pour Harry, cet abruti avait crié suffisamment fort pour que toutes les tables et bien entendu, celle de Serpentard, l'entendent. Drago, qui était en train de boire, manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur la réponse d'Harry. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, il se contenta de frapper Seamus qui, pour son plus grand malheur se trouvait à sa droite. Au bout de quelques coups bien assenés, Seamus tomba du banc, marquant la fin des hostilités. Harry fulminait, Drago jubilait et Seamus se plaignait. Bref, le tableau habituel. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago. Celui-ci avait une mine réjouie, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Drago ne pouvait pas être heureux qu'Harry s'envoie en l'air, seul lui avait ce privilège ( de s'envoyer en l'air, tout court, qu'est-ce que vous allez penser?).

La suite du repas fut plus calme. Seamus ferma sa bouche et ne l'ouvrit plus. Harry avait la tête plongée dans son assiette et ne semblait pas vouloir l'en sortir. Il était en colère et se sentait humilié, honteux. Pas envers les gryffondors mais envers un serpentard, son serpentard. Celui avec lequel il ne cessait de s'engueuler depuis six ans, celui avec qui toute cette histoire a commencé : Drago Malefoy.

En sortant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à sa salle commune, il entendit une voix l'appeler, sa voix. Harry sourit intérieurement avant de se retourner :

- Oui, Malefoy?

- Alors, ce soir, c'est le grand soir, Potter! Tu vas abandonner ta vertu à une Weasley, dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Et pourquoi pas avec un Weasley, pendant qu'on y est?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était vexé que Drago le prenne si bien ( si bien par rapport au fait qu'il ne l'avait insulté, ni lui, ni Ginny ).

Harry se contenta de monter les marches menant à la Tour des Gryffondors tandis que Malefoy descendait vers les cachots.

Harry commença par aller se doucher, il mit des vêtements moldus, une chemise noire et un jean bleu clair. Il essaya encore une fois de se coiffer mais abandonna bien vite, après tout, ses cheveux autant que sa cicatrice étaient ses marques de fabrique.

Il redescendit à la salle commune et s'assit pour attendre Ginny. Ils passeraient la soirée dans la salle sur Demande. Hermione avait refusé de leur prêter sa chambre de préfet.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny descendit, habillée d'une robe grise fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse du côté droit. Elle était maquillée et ses cheveux étaient détachés, caressant ses épaules dénudées. Harry releva la tête, curieux de savoir pourquoi ses camarades soupiraient et poussaient des exclamations. Il vit Ginny et soupira. Allons-y gaiement et avec le sourire, pensa Harry. Ne pas avoir peur, ce n'est pas une tigresse. Tout se passera normalement comme avec Cho. Il lui offrira dix petites minutes de préliminaires, puis il la prendra et en quelques minutes, tout sera fini et je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose. Et dire que ça va être comme ça pour chacune de mes premières fois avec des filles.

Nous partâmes main dans la main, faisant attention à ne pas croiser de professeurs, ni des préfets. Nous arrivâmes à la salle sans encombre. Après être passé trois fois devant la porte, nous entrâmes. Un lit à baldaquins se trouvait au milieu de la salle entourée par des bougies, seule lumière présente. Ginny courut vers le lit et s'y allongea. Je la rejoignis, tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Arrivé auprès d'elle, elle m'enleva ma chemise, l'arrachant presque. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au jean. Elle se saisit des fesses d'Harry pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle déboutonna ensuite le pantalon avec la même fougue. Avant même qu'Harry ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il était nu et poussé sur le lit. Ginny s'assit à califourchon sur lui et fit glisser délicatement les bretelles de sa robe. Elle passa les mains derrière elle et descendit la fermeture-éclair du vêtement. La robe glissa le long de son corps, le laissant apparaître nu. Elle fit passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était entièrement nue, elle n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de porter de sous-vêtement. Une petite coquine, voilà ce sur quoi il était tombé. Cette idée le fit sourire. L'ayant vu, elle sourit à son tour et se saisit de sa virilité. Elle le prit en bouche et lui assena quelques va-et-vient à l'aide de coups de langue savants. Elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, sa technique était parfaite et Harry, passif au début de l'exercice, se concentra sur sa respiration, ses gémissements et son ressenti. Il ferma les yeux et une image lui apparut : Drago et cette vision le terrifia. Que venait-il faire là? Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Ginny se redresser. Cette vision le déçut. Elle n'était pas lui. Dans un accès de rage, Harry lui saisit les hanches et l'empala. Elle eut un instant de surprise puis, ravie, commença à onduler du bassin, améliorant leur intimité. C'était une première pour elle. Non pas le fait de se faire prendre par derrière, ça, elle avait déjà testé.. mais plutôt le fait que son partenaire prenne les devants. Elle était dominante surtout au lit mais cette initiative, surtout venant de cet homme, lui plaisait. Elle connaissait très bien sa réputation de tigresse, elle l'avait elle-même lancée à la suite de sa brève histoire avec Neville le soir du bal de Noël. Face à lui, elle avait dû prendre les devants, lui étant trop timide et inexpérimenté.

Elle profita donc de cette nouveauté pour se lâcher, griffant le bas de son torse, seule partie du corps à laquelle elle pouvait accéder facilement dans cette position. Harry lui jubilait de pouvoir assouvir son désir de cette façon contre Malefoy, non, pas contre Malefoy, plutôt pour Malefoy, son désir pour Malefoy. Plus il fermait les yeux, plus il le voyait, Malefoy souriant de son air pervers, Malefoy l'insultant, Malefoy, se collant à lui pour le menacer, le jauger de haut, sentant son odeur l'emplir de douces images. C'était cela, il éprouvait un sentiment très fort envers Malefoy. De la haine, ça s'était sûr. Mais cela ne cachait-il pas autre chose? Un autre sentiment, plus fort encore, proche de la haine, proche et dans lequel on peut facilement basculer de l'un à l'autre. Tel était le risque mais Harry avait-il basculé et Drago, était-ce réciproque? Se sentant venir, Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler le nom de celui qu'il voyait, le nom de son ennemi : Drago, son Drago l'homme qui lui avait fait battre son cœur, en pause depuis son séjour chez les Dursley. Il lui avait fait envier chaque rencontre, chaque seconde à côté de lui. Mais pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant? Pourquoi était-ce Ginny qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sans le savoir? Était-ce son côté tigresse qui lui avait fait penser à lui?

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Pauvre Ginny ou pauvre Malefoy?

Comment trouvez-vous Harry qui se pose des questions toutes les trois secondes?

Pitié, dites-moi que cela vous plaît!

Reviews, please!

Demain, la suite de l'histoire. Alors soyez gentils, soutenez-moi!

À plus tard, tout le monde, bonne lecture!


	2. Interrogations en série

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'en avais jamais vu autant en si peu de temps.

Pititenarcisse et veuvenoire13 : si tu veux que je t'envoie un mail individuel, laisse-moi ton mail sinon je te répondrai au prochain chapitre.

Sachez aussi que j'ai 3 autres fics dont 2 en M et la troisième qui risque d'y passer aussi.

Bon et maintenant, la suite!!!!!!!!!

**Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?**

Chapitre 2 : Interrogations en série

Harry souleva Ginny et la reposa près de lui. Il scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un ultime baiser puis se leva, se rhabilla et posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, lança un :

- Bonne nuit, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir.

Harry avait besoin de réfléchir. Cette première fois n'avait pas été couronnée de succès. En même temps, tel n'en était pas le but. Mais elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité vieille de plusieurs années : celui qui faisait battre son cœur n'était autre que son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Il avait été furieux contre lui-même et s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir serré cette main tendue en ce premier jour à Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'Hermione et Ron avaient été de mauvais conseil. Il leur en avait toujours voulu pour ça. L'empêcher d'avoir Drago comme ami avait reporté son animosité sur le principal intéressé.

Pauvre Drago! Il avait subi pendant six ans un enfer d'insultes et de reproches qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il s'en était défendu bien entendu en l'insultant à son tour mais ce n'était que justice, il ne lui en voulait pas. Harry réfléchit quelques instants : qui était de garde ce soir chez les préfets? Ne s'en souvenant plus, il regarda sa montre.

23h15. Le préfet devait faire son tour. Harry n'avait qu'à aller attendre dans le couloir des préfets, après il aviserait. Il fallait qu'il parle à Malefoy, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui explique. Et peut-être deviendraient-ils des amis et peut-être même plus que des amis. Ben quoi, l'espoir fait vivre!

Il en avait pour environ dix minutes à traverser le château se rendre de la Salle sur Demande au couloir des préfets. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles il réfléchirait à la façon d'annoncer à Drago qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'a toujours aimé, que s'il se montrait odieux envers lui, c'était juste parce qu'il lui reprochait mon échec, son refus.

Il l'aimait, il aimait… un homme.

Cela pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses dont une principale : pourquoi n'était-il pas plus à l'aise avec les filles?

Parce que rien qu'à voir l'effet que l'image de Drago lui avait fait, sa désinhibition, sa fougue, son entrain, il ne pouvait plus douter, il était homo. Il aimait les hommes.

Des tas de questions affluèrent :

Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Hermione et encore pire à Ron? C'était son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps, n'allait-il pas se sentir trahi parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu avant? En même temps, comment aurait-il pu le lui dire alors qu'il l'ignorait lui-même?

Et Drago? Harry se souvenait bien d'une histoire avec Pansy et quelques autres serpentardes, ces histoires-là étaient avérées mais les autres, que devait-il en penser?

Certaines rumeurs le disaient hétéro, d'autres homo et d'autres encore, un peu plus rare, bi. Mais qu'était-il réellement vraiment et question encore plus redoutable, que ressentait-il pour lui?

Les minutes semblèrent des secondes. Harry stoppa devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa. Elle lui ouvrit en chemise en nuit. Elle parut surprise mais le laissa entrer; ron était présent lui aussi, torse nu. Il avait tellement été occupé par sa relation avec Ginny qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, cette osmose quasi-charnelle qui les unissait. Harry, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de cette idylle s'enfuit, Hermione criant derrière lui. Il courut tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva vite perdu dans les méandres des couloirs sans fin. Il s'assit à même le sol, frissonnant du contact froid de sa chemise, trempée de sueur, contre ce mur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire disparaître de sa mémoire la vision troublante de ce nouveau couple. Il souriait, il avait réussi, seul Drago hantait ses pensées de sa présence.

Drago était tellement énervé qu'en remontant dans sa chambre après le souper, il n'avait pu se concentrer sur rien : que ce soit ses cours de métamorphose ou de potions ou encore ses amis, choqués par cette réaction, rien ne l'intéressait. Il décida donc de prendre une douche et d'aller voir Hermione pour la prévenir qu'il prendrait son tour de garde. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, rien que d'imaginer le corps de cette Weasley se frottant à celui de Harry l'exécrait. Il ne tenait plus. Sous sa douche, il ne peut s'ôter le visage de Ginny prenant son pied ( parce qu'il est sûr qu'avec Harry, elle le prendrait!) et du coup, ne put prendre le sien. L'image du couple le tortura pendant près de deux heures avant qu'il ne se décide à aller voir dans la salle sur demande.

Il passa donc trois fois devant la porte avant de l'entrouvrir le plus silencieusement possible. Ginny était seule sur ce lit à baldaquin, endormie, paisible mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry auprès d'elle. Cette vision rassura Drago qui repartit tout sourire, ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb. Pour leur première nuit ensemble, Harry n'était pas resté avec elle, il l'avait probablement fait jouir mais, soit il n'était pas amoureux, soit il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il abandonné, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de faire?

Il croyait encore à ses chances, à ce miracle que Potter pouvait encore l'aimer, le désirer, vouloir le sentir en lui. Drago commença donc son tour de garde, souriant intérieurement. Certes, il ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit mais il était sûr d'une chose : il pouvait encore l'avoir. Il commença par la Tour d'Astronomie, puis arpenta un à un les couloirs du château.

Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure, tout le monde était rentré, il était près de 23h30, il avait un peu de retard sur l'horaire. Tous les élèves avaient déjà dû regagner leur dortoir, craignant les sanctions des préfets.

Au détour d'un couloir cependant, il trouva un élève dissimulé dans la pénombre. Il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. En fait, il espérait profondément que ce soit Harry mais pourquoi aurait-il été là? Que ferait-il dans ce couloir, aussi tard, et dans le coin réservé aux Serdaigles?

- Que fais-tu là? demanda Drago sur un ton autoritaire et sans équivoque.

- Je réfléchis, lui répondit une voix rauque.

Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était bien sa chance, c'était lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire?

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, Potter. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi Malefoy? Pourquoi es-tu aussi désagréable avec moi? Je vais rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère ça à une énième engueulade avec toi?

- Sous prétexte que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air, tu crois avoir tous les droits, Potter? s'énerva Drago.

- Je m'en vais, dit Harry, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir discuter avec toi! cria Harry avant de disparaître derrière une statue.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Harry avait-il réagi de la sorte? D'habitude, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et là, curieusement, il ne voulait plus jouer. Aimerait-il quelqu'un d'autre? Une Serdaigle? Mais pourquoi avoir couché avec Ginny si c'était pour aller la tromper deux minutes après? Et, s'il aimait une Serdaigle, cela signifiait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, lui?

Cette découverte le fit frémir et il tomba dans une sorte de catatonie. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il finit de faire son tour en automate et retourna dans sa chambre de préfet.

Il ne dormit pas, pleurant sur cet amour impossible le restant de la nuit.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, demain, suite de l'histoire.

J'avais prévenu que ce serait un Drame mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce chapitre.

À vos reviews!

Merci encore pour les reviews.


	3. La tension monte et

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Comme d'habitude, je vous réponds indépendamment.

Puisque je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles, je vais répondre aux deux reviewers anonymes

**pititenarcisse** : merci bcp, oui une Ginny en tigresse, c'est la première idée que j'ai eu en pensant à elle. Harry continue de se torturer l'esprit dans le chapitre 2 mais dans le chapitre 3, il passe à l'offensive. Si tu veux que je te prévienne pour l'arrivée de nouveaux chapitres ou fics, il faudrait que tu me laisses ton adresse mail.

**veuvenoire13** : tu vas être content, deux nouveaux chapitres! Je te remercie de me dire que c'est bien que le HPDM ne tombe pas du ciel et que cela reste crédible. ça me fait plaisir qu'il y ait certaines personnes qui apprécient mes histoires. Même punition que pititenarcisse si tu veux que je te prévienne, laisse-moi ton adresse.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

Les deux persos se posent encore des questions mais ont enfin décidé d'agir. La question est : sur quoi vont-ils agir?

Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre.

**Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?**

Chapitre 3 : La tension monte et les nerfs sont à fleur de peau

Harry revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il fulminait. Drago l'avait agressé en premier. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, son pauvre petit cœur torturé par son corps noble, pâle. Il s'en voulait. À y repenser, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'attendait, qu'il voulait lui parler. Il avait tout gâché, ils avaient tout gâché! Leurs habitudes étaient trop ancrées, ils ne réagissaient plus que par instinct de défense. C'est décidé, pensa Harry, dès demain, il attaquera.

Et il ressortit de la salle commune. Il rejoignit Ginny, endormie dans le lit de la salle sur Demande. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea, nu, contre le corps chaud de Ginny. Elle se colla à lui, se lovant dans cette nuque, enivrante de ce parfum exquis.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit de beaux rêves : pas des rêves angéliques remplis de licornes, de centaures et autres créatures magiques non plutôt ceux où elle jouait à monter un beau destrier brun aux yeux verts. Ces rêves lui semblèrent si réels qu'elle en eut deux orgasmes. Quand elle s'éveilla au petit matin, elle vit qu'Harry la tenait dans ses bras. Elle sourit. Elle avait trouvé un homme fort, courageux qui osait prendre des initiatives, même face à elle. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue pour qu'il se réveille. Harry cligna plusieurs fois, ne se souvenant plus très bien d'où il était. Il voyait que les rideaux n'étaient plus rouges mais blancs. Il se tourna et vit Ginny, accoudée, l'observant. Il prit ses lunettes, passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, analysant inconsciemment le temps qu'il allait passer à les dompter.

- Il est quelle heure? s'enquit-il.

- 6h50. Bonjour quand même.

- Ah oui, bonjour, dit-il en se levant.

Il commença à se rhabiller.

- Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me fais le coup cette nuit! constata Ginny.

- Deux fois que quoi? l'interrogea Harry.

- Que tu pars sans un mot, en me laissant derrière toi, sans un " Est-ce que ça va? "

- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Très bien, je te remercie.

- Je peux y aller maintenant?

- Oui, vas-y.

- À tout à l'heure au p'tit déj.

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle en se rhabillant à son tour.

Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait m'emmerder au lever? Il était comme Ron, pas du matin. Il devait surtout revenir dans son dortoir, prendre une bonne douche, un solide petit-déjeuner et ainsi, il pourrait commencer sa vengeance envers Drago pour lui faire payer sa méchanceté de la veille : il ne voulait pas qu'il s'envoie en l'air alors il allait lui exposer son bonheur. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était heureux sans lui et il ne lui répondrait même pas s'il venait l'insulter. Ça, ce serait un véritable affront!

Après sa douche, il descendit déjeuner. Il s'installa près de Ron et d'Hermione. Ginny n'était pas arrivée : Harry lui laissa une place entre Hermione et lui. Cette dernière voulut engager la conversation pour, sans doute, lui expliquer pourquoi Ron se trouvait dans sa chambre, torse nu, mais Harry le coupa :

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, ce sont vos corps, vos vies. Je n'ai pas à vous juger. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis six ans, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous surveiller, vous chamailler, vous chercher, ça ne pouvait pas mieux finir. C'était la meilleure solution. Maintenant, vous n'aurez plus à vous surveiller, vous vous regarderez amoureusement, vous ne vous vous chamaillerez plus que pour vous réconcilier sous la couette. Vous passerez vos journées et vos nuits ensemble. Et vous conserverez votre complicité comme atout pour vos jeux amoureux. Honnêtement, ça faisait longtemps qu'on attendait ça. Vous êtes un couple mythique depuis le bal en quatrième année…

- Comme toi et Malefoy, répliqua Ron.

Harry se tut soudainement et se figea. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre.

- Oui, enfin bon, là n'est pas le problème, je parlais de vous.

- Oui, surtout que tu ne vas pas sortir avec Malefoy. Ce serait du suicide pur! ricana Ron.

Suicide pur, ce serait du suicide pur. Il va voir, Ron, il lui prouvera qu'il avait tord.

Sur ces pensées, Ginny arriva, fraîche, pimpante, épanouie.

Ron allait voir, il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il allait faire enrager Drago et Ron. Harry saisit le poignet de sa petite amie et l'assit sur ses genoux. Il la prit tout contre lui, se mêlant à elle dans un baiser fougueux et intime. Leurs mains caressaient leurs corps sans complexe, ni pudeur, passant sous les capes noires. Les élèves des quatre maisons les regardaient médusés, bouche ouverte, scotchés malgré eux sur cette scène à la limite de la décence.

Drago fut le premier à réagir. Il voulait étrangler, tuer, torturer Ginny et purifier les lèvres souillées par cette petite… aguicheuse qui lui saute dessus devant toute l'école au lieu de se concentrer l'un sur l'autre dans un lieu un peu plus intime, plus confortable.

Aucun savoir-vivre, aucun romantisme, aucun respect de soi.

Il s'écria à l'attention du couple.

- Ça va, Potter, on ne s'ennuie pas! C'est gentil de nous infliger ce spectacle, toi et ta… ta…, ta petite amie. Tu sais qu'il y a des chambres pour ça?

Harry libéra les lèvres de la rouquine pour répondre :

- On en sort, lâcha-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure

Il venait de rompre son serment. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était instinctif

Il décida de réagir, maintenant. Il replongea vers les lèvres de Ginny qu'elle entrouvrit avec délice. Ce baiser fut transcendant, surtout pour ceux qui les regardaient.

Drago se détourna de cette effarante vision. Il ne la supportait plus.

Drago se demanda s'il ne devait pas fuir. Mais fuir, c'était le laisser gagner. Alors il opta pour la contre-attaque.

- Cesse donc ce spectacle, Potter, tu effraies les élèves. Même d'ici, je vois que tu ne sais pas y faire.

Cette réflexion le fit s'arrêter net. Il lui lança un regard noir teinté de déception. Malefoy en fut troublé et se rassit. Harry avait gagné la première manche.

Il repoussa Ginny à côté de lui, la faisant descendre de ses genoux. Il se servit une part de gâteau au chocolat et la fit manger, du bout des doigts, à sa partenaire de jeu.

Puis il en prit une pour lui et la savoura. Voilà le goût que devait avoir la victoire : celui d'un aphrodisiaque aussi puissant et intemporel que le chocolat.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir Drago à la place de Ginny, jouant avec ses doigts plein de chocolat, les léchant et les suçant en tous sens.

Drago, de la table des Serpentards, enrageait. Son regard était bloqué sur Ginny et ne semblait vouloir s'en détacher. Le plus effrayant était de voir cette petite lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux gris, cette envie, ce désir de tuer. Tout tenait dans sa détermination.

Ne mangeant plus, il se décida à quitter la salle, courant vite pour éliminer cette vision particulièrement désagréable. Il courut tant et si loin qu'il se retrouva là où il avait trouvé Harry la veille. Il s'assit au même endroit et se laissa aller à soulager son âme.

Il pleura en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de se relever pour se rendre en cours.

Il devait à tout prix se contrôler, contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières envers Ginny, après tout, ils étaient juste tombés amoureux de la même personne, contrôler son envie de sauter sur Harry et de lui infliger tout ce qu'il avait en tête et enfin, contrôler ses larmes indignes de sa classe.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Pensez-vous que Drago réussira à se contrôler ou qu'Harry gagnera cette guerre des nerfs?

Toutes les réponses dans le chapitre suivant qui arrivera si tout se passe bien **demain**.

À vos reviews.

Bonne lecture, à plus tard.


	4. Concentration

Merci pour vos reviews. Et encore merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire cette fanfic.

Le quatrième chapitre arrive, je félicite tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici et accessoirement, tout ceux qui ont commencé la fanfic. Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais trop crevée.

Les cours commencent, comment Harry et Drago vont-ils réagir? Vont-ils encore s'insulter?

Si vous voulez le savoir, je vous en prie, continuez!

**Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?**

Chapitre 4 : Concentration

Le premier cours de la journée était celui d'Histoire de la magie, Harry allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir. Il n'y avait ni Drago, ni Ginny pour le distraire. Finalement, les cours ennuyeux avaient du bon. Il allait pouvoir passer deux heures à réfléchir à un plan. Il avait déjà gagné une bataille ce matin. Drago avait renoncé à le chercher et s'il ne le cherchait pas, il n'aurait pas à l'insulter. Et s'il n'avait pas à l'insulter, il pourrait peut-être lui parler, un jour, lui dire qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, son cœur s'accélérait un peu. . Il y avait aussi son côté androgyne, sa silhouette gracile et aristocratique. Malgré sa pratique intensive du Quidditch depuis cinq ans, ses muscles étaient toujours aussi fins mais terriblement durs et tendus. Harry jalousait ce corps aux filles qui l'avaient touché, qui avaient suivi les fins sillons de ses abdominaux, les courbes de ses pectoraux…

- Harry, Harry, murmura Ron.

- Quoi, s'énerva-t-il.

- Calme-toi, dit-il en pointant son pantalon.

- Oups, lâcha-t-il, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que Ron à côté de lui.

- Je sais que c'est normal à notre âge d'être excité et j'avoue que moi-même… mais ça reste ma sœur, Harry!

Harry le regardait, interloqué. Sa sœur, Ginny, ah, il me parlait de Ginny.

- Désolé, vieux, je vais essayer de me contrôler.

Drago lui faisait plus d'effet que les autres filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. La preuve était là, sous ses yeux.

Il se mit à craindre son prochain cours : celui de Potions. Drago y serait, quelques chaudrons devant lui. Il n'osait y penser, l'un et l'autre, dans la même pièce, ne pouvant s'insulter ouvertement. Il allait encore rater sa potion, Rogue allait le punir, l'humilier devant tous les élèves. Drago, lui, était doué en potions. Il n'en ratait jamais une seule. Les potions et le vol étaient ses deux matières de prédilection.

Drago fut le premier devant la salle. Il n'avait attendu personne. Il avait couru, menaçant de renverser le professeur Flitwick. Et maintenant, il attendait de pouvoir entrer dans la salle pour changer de place. Il voulait inverser les rôles, il voulait pouvoir mater le corps de son attrapeur. Il en avait marre de toujours devoir se retourner dans le dos du professeur Rogue, faisant semblant de m'intéresser à Crabbe et Goyle. Ce coup-ci, Blaise et lui s'installeraient à la dernière rangée, juste derrière Potter. Il espérait que ce dernier ne s'enfuirait pas et viendrait l'affronter pour le plus grand ravissement de ses yeux gris et de son imagination débordante.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et Drago se précipita pour poser son sac à sa nouvelle place. Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Ron et Hermione, main dans la main et de Neville, son nouveau partenaire de Potions. Harry le regarda, étonné mais vint quand même posé ses affaires à sa place habituelle. Ils s'installèrent avant d'aller chercher leurs chaudrons. Drago et Harry étaient curieusement silencieux comme si cette proximité les réduisaient au silence. Ils s'observaient, Drago, franchement, le fixant, Harry tentant de jeter de petits regards en arrière en se tournant vers Neville. Jamais il n'avait fait aussi chaud dans ses cachots. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était à l'aise. Et cela se ressentit. Drago, hypnotisé par Harry, put pour la première fois le détailler, s'attachant à chaque parcelle de son corps. Il ne se concentrait pas sur la potion. Ce fut Blaise qui fit tout or ce dernier n'était pas très connu par la réussite de ses potions. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il la rata. Quand Rogue inspecta leur chaudron, il piqua sa première crise de l'heure.

- M. Malefoy, veuillez-vous concentrer! Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir et referez la potion.

Malefoy lui sourit. Il s'en fichait. Il avait autre chose à faire ou plutôt à regarder. Revenant sur ses pas, Rogue s'arrêta face au binôme Neville/ Harry. Deuxième crise de nerfs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Harry ne répondit rien, Neville était trop tremblant pour articuler un mot. Une lueur traversa les yeux du professeur. Personne ne la vit.

- M. Potter, vous viendrez ce soir vous aussi et vous aiderez M. Malefoy à refaire la potion.

Harry se retourna vers Drago semblant lui demander son aval. Il fut choqué par son sourire, son immobilisme. Il le regardait avec envie. Harry eut un frisson. Si seulement il le désirait autant qu'il le haïssait, ils y passeraient la nuit et encore il faudrait abréger. Il reprit sa position initiale et se prit à rêver. Après tout, il était déjà en retenue ce soir, il ne pouvait pas faire pire.

Il s'imagina leur soirée en tête-à-tête, sans Rogue, sans qui que ce soit, seuls dans cette salle de classe. Ils auraient rangé les chaudrons et auraient les tables et le sol rien que pour eux.

À la fin du cours, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Harry continua à jouer avec les nerfs de Drago. Il fit manger Ginny du bout des doigts, portant à sa bouche les aliments. Elle en fut la première surprise. Ce manège dura un bon quart d'heure pendant lequel Drago ne put manger et resta fixé sur ces doigts. Blaise ne comprit pas ce qui gênait à ce point son ami. Il se décida enfin à le lui demander :

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu mates Potter comme ça?

- Parce que c'est dégoûtant ce qu'il fait! Tu as vu comment il… Beurk!

- Alors arrête de te taper un fixe dessus et mange, surtout que ce soir, tu as une retenue avec Rogue et … Potter.

Drago cessa de contempler Harry et commença enfin à manger, non sans lever quelquefois les yeux sur cet odieux spectacle.

À la fin de cette récréation gastronomique, Harry se décida enfin à manger lui-même et de récupérer ses doigts pour un usage plus… personnel. Il avait vu Drago et c'était ça qui lui avait donné envie de continuer encore et encore. Mais c'était donné beaucoup d'espoir à Ginny et il la respectait un minimum, elle et surtout Ron. La fin du repas se déroula normalement, Harry gardant ses doigts pour lui et Drago réussit à manger, un tant soit peu.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent de façon plus calme, en partie grâce au professeur. Ils avaient un cours de Métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall et elle prit, comme à son habitude, les choses en main pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de son cours. Drago et Harry étaient séparés, chacun à un côté de la salle. De cette façon, elle s'assurait de ne pas devoir s'interposer entre eux, chose qu'elle avait dû faire pendant toute leur première année. Harry se trouvait donc au premier rang et Drago au dernier.

Ainsi, ils purent l'un et l'autre se concentrer, dans une certaine mesure, sur le cours.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour le dernier cours de la journée. Harry était avec les Poufsouffle, Drago avec les Serdaigle.

Le soir même, après un repas teinté d'une nouvelle bataille que gagna encore Harry, ils se retrouvèrent devant les cachots. Chacun resta silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Ils cherchaient, chacun de leur côté, comment engager la conversation mais craignant la réaction de l'autre, se contentèrent du silence.

Rogue les avait fait entrer.

- Asseyez-vous, leur demanda-t-il, en pointant un chaudron.

Ils s'exécutèrent, s'asseyant pour la toute première fois l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce fut également la première fois que Drago vit Harry trembler quand il passa derrière lui. Avait-il eu peur? Il n'allait rien lui faire. Il n'aurait jamais osé, surtout pas avec Rogue dans la même pièce.

- Les ingrédients sont là, vous allez devoir me refaire la potion que vous avez raté, ensemble. Et M. Potter, ne laissez pas M. Malefoy tout faire!

- Bien, professeur, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Et ils commencèrent la potion. Harry jeta les premiers ingrédients dans le chaudron. Il allait mettre le gingembre quand Drago posa sa main sur la sienne :

- Pas maintenant, le gingembre perdrait ses vertus aphrodisiaques.

Harry frissonna, il ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas rompre le contact. Les joues de Drago rosirent. Il relâcha la main, gêné.

- Tourne, je mettrai les ingrédients.

- D'accord, ça me va.

Le restant de la préparation se déroula ainsi, l'un tournant, l'autre y mettant les ingrédients.

Finalement, cela ne se déroulait pas si mal. Drago ne l'avait pas insulté, n'avait pas essayé de l'offenser. Il était peut-être temps de lui parler.

Après que Rogue les eut libéré, Harry prit son courage à deux mains :

- Malefoy, attend!

- Potter, ça ne te suffit pas de m'empêcher de manger, tu veux encore me parler!

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Drago le trouva tellement mignon qu'il se rapprocha du brun.

- Vas-y alors, dis-moi tout.

- Eh bien, voilà, commença Harry, peu rassuré par ce rapprochement soudain. Vois-tu, j'ai bien réfléchi depuis que … comment dire, depuis que Ginny et moi avons..

Sur ces mots et n'y tenant plus, Drago se jeta sur sa proie. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Ginny, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses autres filles qui avaient eu accès à ce corps, il voulait seulement l'avoir pour lui-même, profiter de sa peau, de ses muscles, de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Drago s'empara des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, qui resta quelques instants inactif, trop surpris pour réagir.

C'était comme si son rêve était devenu réalité. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se décida à agir, lui qui n'avait fait que subir ce baiser, se mit à presser ses lèvres contre celle de Drago, cherchant à intensifier cette sensation euphorisante.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient aux anges. Drago sourit un peu malgré lui. Il avait été, une fois de plus, le dominant, celui qui avait pris l'initiative et s'en félicitait. Il rompit le baiser, toujours de sa propre initiative.

- Harry, lâcha-t-il en reprenant son souffle, et si on bougeait?

Voilà, fin du chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment amener Drago a sauté sur Harry, j'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. Ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre, je ne vous laisserai pas sur votre faim de slash.

Au prochain épisode, vous découvrirez toute la tendresse et le romantisme de Drago et toute la sauvagerie et le désir d'Harry.

À très bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure.


	5. Nuit de rêve ou rêve d'une nuit

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous me motivez pour vous écrire la suite.

Donc voilà déjà un slash, le premier d'une série mais certainement le plus long.

**Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?**

Chapitre 5 : Nuit de rêve ou rêve d'une nuit?

- Où veux-tu aller? demanda-t-il, toujours méfiant.

- Dans un endroit plus… intime, plus à l'abri des regards.

- Et si j'acceptais…

- Tu passerais la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

- La plus belle, dis-tu et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de toi, lui murmura Harry.

- La bosse que je sens contre moi, peut-être, à moins que ce ne soit la mienne…

Harry baissa la tête, regardant l'entrejambe du jeune homme. C'était… assez éloquent.

- D'accord mais il va falloir se dépêcher, l'intima Harry.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna Drago.

- Parce que sinon je vais te sauter dessus ici.

- Dommage que je n'habite plus chez les Serpentards, on aurait été plus proche.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas de raccourcis par ici?

- Bien sûr!

Il attrapa sa baguette et prononça rapidement une formule associée à un geste de la main.

Une porte apparut à quelques pas d'eux :

- Par là, d'ici, c'est le chemin le plus court, c'est le plus direct.

Et ils se mirent à courir. Ils coururent à travers le dédale de couloirs. On aurait dit que le diable était à leurs trousses. Arrivés au couloir des préfets, ils s'arrêtèrent. Malefoy lui fit signe de se taire, ils ne devaient pas alerter les autres préfets. Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre la chambre de Drago. Cette dernière était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard. Des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout, sur les tables de nuit, sur les bibliothèques, etc… de fines bougies blanches qui s'allumèrent simultanément à leur entrée.

- Waow! s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi? demanda Drago.

- Quel romantisme, ironisa-t-il.

- Aucune de mes conquêtes n'a eu à s'en plaindre jusqu'à présent.

Harry grimaça.

- Tu es méchant de me dire ça , tu vas me le payer.

Il souleva Drago qui installa ses cuisses autour de la taille du brun. Il commença à dévorer cette gorge si pâle et si appétissante. Il y passait la langue, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Il plaqua Drago contre l'un des murs pour s'alléger d'une partie de son poids et libérer ses mains qui commencèrent à explorer ce corps divin. Il ne voulait plus penser aux autres filles qu'il avait mises dans ce lit. Il ne voulait plus penser qu'à eux deux comme si cette nuit devait être la seule qui leur serait offerte. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se contrôla pas. On peut même dire qu'il se déchaîna.

Après avoir exploré de long en large cette gorge nue, il se décida enfin à allonger son amant sur le lit. Harry se redressa et commença par retirer la cape du blond. Puis il l'observa quelques instants : chemise débraillée, légèrement sortie de son pantalon, ceinture défaite.

- Drago, tu es encore plus beau débraillé, commenta-t-il.

- Et tu sais comment je suis le plus beau? Nu!

- À vos ordres, chef.

Il enleva lentement les quelques boutons de sa chemise qui lui avait résisté jusqu'alors. Ce torse, nu, imberbe, pâle, quel ravissement. Il y passa la langue tout en descendant la braguette du pantalon. Il n'avait pas un seul instant à perdre. Si cette nuit devait être unique, il devait rapidement en venir à l'acte lui-même. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui enlever son pantalon et se contenta de passer sa main sous le boxer pour en libérer la verge du blond. Ce geste lui valut une petite série de gémissements et de petits halètements. Il était aussi excité que lui. Il descendit rapidement du bout de sa langue le torse de son amant. Il descendit tant qu'il arriva à l'objet convoité. Après un rapide regard sur le visage de Drago, tendu à l'extrême, sensible au moindre de ses gestes, les yeux fermés, Harry sut qu'il devait y aller, maintenant, avant qu'ils n'explosent, l'un comme l'autre. Le premier coup de langue fut le plus exquis, c'est toujours le plus exquis. On ne s'y attend jamais, on l'attend sans relâche, sans plus jamais y croire. Et quand il arrive enfin, on s'étonne à chaque fois.

Harry léchait le sexe de Drago sur toute sa longueur. Il allait et venait, passant d'un côté à l'autre en s'arrêtant sur le gland rougi par cette attente. Drago essayait de parler mais aucun mot ne voulait passer la frontière de sa bouche. Il se mordait trop les lèvres pour qu'un seul autre son que des gémissements puissent sortir. Il aimait cette sensation de perte de contrôle, de liberté, de délivrance. Et Harry s'amusait à l'amplifier à chaque coup de langue. Harry stoppa cette torture pour passer à une autre. Il le prit entièrement en bouche. Là, Drago ne put réprimer son cri. Heureusement que les chambres étaient insonorisées entre elles sinon ils auraient ameuter tous les autres préfets ou peut-être pas car Hermione était avec Ron. Et mon oreille, supra indiscrète, me dit qu'elle faisait des bêtises pas très catholiques avec lui et qu'ils auraient mieux à faire que de bouger à cet instant précis mais revenons-en à nos deux tourtereaux, très occupés.

Harry se plaisait à le torturer ainsi mais son propre désir, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il se décida donc à arrêter et, sans un regard à sa proie, se leva. Drago avait rouvert les yeux et le questionnait du regard. Mais Harry lui tournait le dos. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où sa cape noire glissa délicatement le long de son dos que Drago comprit. Harry allait lui offrir un strip-tease. Il se releva, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Il en profita pour enlever totalement sa chemise, restée coincée par les boutons de manchettes. Harry déboutonna lentement sa chemise, tout en ondulant du bassin, sensuellement. Harry voulait quelques minutes auparavant seulement lui sauter dessus rapidement, profiter de son corps jusqu'à épuisement mais à présent, il préférait jouer avec ses nerfs avant. Et rien qu'à entendre la respiration saccadée de son amant, il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Un à un, les boutons cédèrent et bientôt, il lança la chemise derrière lui. Malefoy se la prit en pleine tête. Après l'avoir humé, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur suave de son partenaire, il la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce sans lâcher Potter des yeux. Il faisait glisser sa ceinture d'un pan à l'autre avec une extrême délicatesse. Quelques instants plus tard, la braguette trinquait à son tour et son pantalon ne fut lus que de l'histoire ancienne. Tout en enlevant pantalon et chaussures, il en profita pour se débarrasser de ses chaussettes, tue l'amour pour tout acte sexuel qui se respecte. Et c'est donc un Harry Potter vêtu d'un simple boxer gris anthracite qui se rassit sur le lit. Il tira sur les vêtements de Drago, le laissant entièrement nu et vulnérable. Puis s'allongea sur lui, lui couvrant le visage de baiser. Le moment était venu. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux métalliques de Drago. Il voulait son aval. Les yeux gris devinrent du métal en fusion. Il le voulait lui aussi, le sentir en lui, être uni au plus profond de son corps. Harry approcha donc ses doigts que Drago happa, pris d'une faim insatiable. Il les lécha tant et si bien qu'ils luisaient à la lueur des bougies. Harry fit entrer le premier doigt dans l'intimité de Drago d'une main et de l'autre, il saisit la verge encore gonflée de désir. Tandis qu'il ancrait plus profondément son doigt, il commença un va-et-vient léger pour atténuer la douleur. Puis il introduisit un second doigt, suivit quelques instants plus tard, d'un troisième. Le sentant suffisamment dilaté et détendu, Harry retira ses doigts ce qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, soutira un petit gémissement à son ami. Il retira alors son boxer d'un habile mouvement de jambe. Se retrouvant nu à son tour, il s'approcha au plus près des hanches offertes. Il se saisit de ces mêmes hanches et les suréleva pour placer à l'entrée sa verge tendue à l'extrême. Il le pénétra en une seule fois ce qui arracha un petit cri de douleur au blond. Harry cessa toute activité le temps que son amant s'habitue à son imposante présence. Il continuait cependant son léger va-et-vient contribuant à sa détente. Dès qu'il fut prêt, Drago rouvrit les yeux pour lui faire comprendre son impatience. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, la danse commença sur un rythme effréné. Les halètements se succédèrent, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus saccadés. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent tout comme leurs corps. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Sentant Drago se contracter, il sut qu'il pouvait se libérer. Dans un rugissement rauque, Harry éjacula au plus profond du corps de son amant. Ce dernier jouit à son tour entre leurs deux corps couverts de sueur. Harry reprit son souffle pendant quelques instants avant de se libérer de Drago. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils ne se touchaient plus. On aurait dit deux étrangers. Un silence pesant s'imposa, lourd de sens et de sous-entendus. Ils digéraient ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient couché ensemble mais ne savaient toujours pas ce que l'un et l'autre ressentaient.

Harry, en sa qualité de Gryffondor, fit le premier pas ou plutôt il parla le premier :

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Parce que je te voulais, toi, et aucun autre. Parce que quand j'ai appris pour toi et Ginny, ça m'a effondré. Je n'ai pas réussi à en dormir de la nuit et quand je suis passé à la salle sur demande et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus avec elle, je t'ai cherché partout. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, je me suis énervé contre toi quand j'ai vu ton sourire et que tu étais débraillé…

- Tu sais pourquoi je souriais, Drago? Parce que je venais de m'apercevoir d'une chose, je comprenais enfin pourquoi je t'avais rejeté dès notre première rencontre. On m'avait influencé et j'en rejetais la faute sur toi. Je m'en voulais tellement que je me suis à ta recherche pour t'avouer, t'avouer…

- Oui, Harry…

- que je t'aimais. Et ce depuis des années.

- Tu m'aimes? Tu en es sûr?

- Pourquoi tu doutes encore de mes sentiments? Après ce que je viens de te faire? s'outra faussement Harry en caressant le torse de son amant. Et pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'était ce soir? Une simple affaire de cul ou…

- Comment peux-tu douter de mes sentiments, Harry, après ce que je viens de te laisser faire? Tu es le premier à m'avoir pris! Pas que je regrette, non, j'ai A DO RE! Et je compte bien t'obliger à recommencer encore et encore!

- Alors, tu … tu … m'aimes? demanda timidement Harry, suspendant sa main au-dessus de Drago.

- Euh... C'est que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à dire ça mais... oui, Harry, oui, je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de place en cours de potions, pour pouvoir t'observer à loisir, sans que tu puisses me voir. Parce que j'avais besoin de te sentir près de moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai adoré notre colle en potions parce que nous étions proches et que nous étions obligés de travailler ensemble.

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux mais il ne voulait pas que Drago le voie. Il détourna la tête de son amant.

Drago le sentait s'éloigner, il le perdait. Il lui saisit le menton pour le ramener vers lui.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Il n'y a rien de mauvais là-dedans.

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir, toutes ces années perdues à se détester au lieu de profiter.

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, je ne t'en veux pas à condition que tu me pardonnes, moi aussi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche, nous n'aurions pas été obligés d'attendre aussi longtemps.

- Je te pardonne.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il l'embrassa, unissant ses lèvres à l'homme de sa vie.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Moi, je trouve que c'est de la M…. mais bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Désolée encore pour le retard mais je manquais de motivation. Première semaine de vacances depuis un an et demi donc démotivée de tout.

À plus pour la suite des aventures d'Harry et Drago qui arriveront très très bientôt, je vous le promets mais je dois aussi écrire une nouvelle pour un concours à rendre dans cinq jours et je ne l'ai même pas commencé.


	6. Discussion sur l'oreiller

Cette fois-ci, pas de slash mais une fin de première nuit qui en annonce plein d'autres.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et à tout ceux qui ont pris quelques instants de leur précieux temps pour me laisser une review.

Bonne lecture à tous. Promis, je ne m'absenterai plus aussi longtemps. J'ai fini la nouvelle dans les temps, elle a été rendue et je vous dirais si j'ai gagné dès l'annonce des résultats même si je sais que cela n'intéresse personne.

Bonne lecture quand même;

P.S. : J'ai déjà commencé la suite.

**Comment se venger pour vivre heureux?**

Chapitre 6 : Discussion sur l'oreiller

Drago se réveilla le premier. Il faisait encore nuit, il ne dormait jamais beaucoup mais d'un sommeil profond. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger, Harry le tenant serré tout contre lui. Il ne pouvait que reculer sa tête, chose qu'il fit. Il observa Harry, dormant. Il avait l'air serein, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa main droite était posée sur le haut de sa hanche. Elle était chaude, forte et douce à la fois, ses doigts étaient légèrement crispés sur sa peau. Il était en sa possession et curieusement, se sentait protégé, rassuré, hors d'atteinte. Rien ne pourrait le toucher tant qu'il serait dans ses bras, dans sa chambre de préfet.

Il était encore très tôt. La journée n'avait pas réellement débuté mais il commençait déjà à s'interroger : que devraient-ils faire face aux autres ? Continuer de se battre ou s'afficher ouvertement. Après tout, ils étaient majeurs aux yeux du monde des sorciers. Et puis, ce n'était pas son premier petit-ami mec. Il était déjà sorti avec un Serdaigle, de trois ans son cadet, au début de l'année.

L'année précédente, hormis ses conquêtes féminines d'un soir, présentes quatre soirs par semaine au minimum, il avait aussi mis dans son lit cinq ou six poufsouffles, dévoués corps et âmes à son corps magnifique, quelques gryffondors, ils l'avaient supplié, deux serdaigles, ceux-là cherchant à le dominer n'y reviendront plus et surtout ne l'oublieront pas et finalement, cinq serpentards parmi les plus beaux. Il les avait tous dominés faisant valoir son statut de chef des Serpentards. Il se demanda combien de femmes avait eu Harry dans son lit et surtout combien d'hommes parce que doué comme il l'avait été cette nuit, ce ne devait pas être sa première fois.

Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie qui pointait en lui ?

Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il était aussi bon que lui au lit, après tout, voire même meilleur. Il s'était préparé dès son premier rapport à lui donner un plaisir sans égal. Parce que, oui, il l'avouait, à lui-même seulement mais c'était déjà un début, il aimait Harry Potter et ce depuis que ses hormones s'étaient éveillés. Il l'avait d'abord rejeté, de sa vie et de ses pensées, l'insultant au maximum de ses possibilités. C'était devenu une habitude, tout comme certains disent bonjour. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les sentiments qu'Harry pouvait ressentir à son égard. Après tout, aucun bruit de couloir n'aurait pu abonder en son sens. On lui connaissait beaucoup de conquêtes féminines mais il n'avait eu aucun vent de conquêtes masculines. Il sourit, il était son premier amant ou tout du moins, il l'espérait. Drago caressa délicatement du bout des doigts le torse halé. Harry sourit dans son sommeil et resserra plus fermement le corps de son amant contre lui à tel point que leurs lèvres se joignirent. Harry ne dormait plus et ce, depuis bien cinq minutes. Il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir les yeux, souhaitant au préalable revivre sa nuit : sa retenue, ses premiers frissons, ses envies, son audace pour lui parler, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit ensemble. Ils avaient peu discuté la veille, l'émotion et les activités physiques avaient été trop intenses et ils s'étaient rapidement endormis, enlacés. Il sentit une caresse au niveau de ses abdos. Il le rapprocha et l'embrassa. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour se réveiller.

A la fin de ce baiser qui avait été légèrement dévié de sa qualité première à l'aide de caresses, Harry ouvrit les yeux vers ses prunelles grises.

- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter.

- Je sais, je suis le plus beau.

- Entièrement d'accord, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, juste après moi. Il est tôt ou tard ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas bouger.

- Serait-ce un reproche ? lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Un simple constat, je ne souhaite pas récupérer mon corps.

- Tant mieux, je ne comptais pas te le rendre avant d'y avoir apposé ma marque.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- C'est une marque invisible mais je foudroierai tous ceux qui t'approcheront.

- Possessif ? le taquina Drago.

- Avec un corps pareil, oui, je serai fou de ne pas l'être. Ta réputation t'a précédé.

- Quelle réputation ? Je fais signer un contrat magique à tous mes amants pour que rien ne se sache.

- Tous tes amants ? Mais tu en as eu combien ? commença à s'affoler Harry.

- Pour l'an dernier, hormis des filles sans importance, …, 16 mecs, toutes maisons confondues.

- Je les connais ? s'énerva Harry.

- Sais pas, tu connais Ernie Mc Millan, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Summerby et… Owen Cauldwell de Poufsouffle,

- Ce sont des joueurs de Quidditch, non ?

- Oui…

- Qui d'autres ?

- Arrêtes de te torturer !

- C'est eux que je vais torturer !

Se sentant touché par cette attention, il reprit sa liste.

- Roger Davis et Marcus Belby de Serdaigle, Warrington, Montague, Zabini, Théodore Nott et Adrian Pucey pour Serpentard. Et pour finir, Gryffondor avec Cormac Mc Laggen, Ewan Abercrombie, Jimmy Peakes et Andrew Kirke.

- C'est tout, tu es sûr ?

- Jaloux ?

- Juste énervé par le fait qu'ils t'aient vu nu avant moi.

- Et toi, ton tableau de chasse ?

- Que des filles mais je te les donnerai plus tard, je n'ai pas une aussi bonne mémoire que toi.

- Tu en as eu plus que moi, s'affola Drago.

- Surprise, lui sourit-il.

Harry relâcha un peu la pression sur le corps de son amant qui put faire volte-face pour consulter sa montre.

- Il est 3H07, déclara-t-il lascivement.

- Tu es fatigué ?

Drago réfléchit pendant quelques instants et lui demanda sérieusement :

- Est-ce notre seule nuit ou reviendras-tu ?

- Je reviendrais, soir après soir, jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi dans ta vie.

- Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi.

- Alors ton verdict ?

- Si tu me promets de revenir, je voudrais juste dormir avec toi, entre tes bras. Je m'y sens bien.

- Alors, viens là mon ange, viens te blottir tout contre moi.

Drago se laissa enlacer et nicha sa tête dans le creux de la nuque chaude. Ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de se rendormir.

A 7H00, une musique douce retentit crescendo.

Ils s'étirèrent, reposés et sereins.

- Bien dormi, demanda Harry.

- La meilleure nuit de ma vie, merci. A la douche, monsieur Potter.

- Je veux bien mais que veux-tu que je me mette ? Je n'ai pas le temps de retourner dans ma chambre.

- Tu veux l'un de mes boxers, j'en ai un vert comme tes yeux et puis, si tu portes mes sous-vêtements…

- Je vais aussi t'emprunter une chemise et une cravate, je n'aurai qu'à la changer de couleurs. Je vais juste garder mon pantalon.

- A condition que tu me les ramènes ce soir.

- C'est négociable, tout est négociable.

- Et que faut-il que je fasse ?

- M'embrasser toujours, tout le temps.

- Je voudrais bien mais pour le moment, on doit se préparer pour aller en cours et descendre déjeuner.

- Tu as raison, restons sages. En plus, Ron et Hermione doivent s'inquiéter avec ma retenue avec Rogue et toi.

- Comment vas-tu te justifier auprès d'eux ?

- Je leur dirais que j'ai dormi dans la salle sur demande.

- Et ils te croiront ?

- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Et puis, c'est mieux que de leur dire que j'ai trompé Ginny avec toi.

- Tiens, je l'avais oublié celle-là !

- Je préfèrerais aussi que tu l'oublies quand je suis avec toi, dit Harry.

- Et tu comptes la quitter quand ?

- Tout le problème est là. Je ne peux pas me pointer en leur expliquant que d'un coup, je suis devenu homo et que, comble de l'horreur, je couche avec mon pire ennemi.

- Alors d'une, nous ne couchons pas ensemble, nous faisons l'amour parce que, contredis-moi, mais on s'aime, non ? Et de deux, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles comme ça ! Je ne suis plus ton pire ennemi plutôt ton petit-ami.

- Oui, je sais. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas être mon amant, mon petit-ami officieux.

- A défaut d'être officiel…

- Promis, je leur en parlerai mais pour le moment, nos querelles sont trop fraîches, personne ne comprendrait comment nous sommes passés d'ennemis à petit-amis.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre.

- Putain, il est déjà 7H20. Plus le choix, on va être obligé de prendre notre douche ensemble. Mais je te préviens, ne me touches pas, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquerait, c'est le temps.

- Je te promets que je garderais les mains pour moi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient lavés et habillés, ils avaient su réprimer leurs pulsions et c'est pourquoi, ils avaient été prêts en si peu de temps : s'exhiber leurs corps dénudés étaient tellement excitants qu'ils prirent la douche la plus rapide de leurs vies. Drago fit appel à un sortilège pour remettre sa coiffure en place ce qui lui valut une petite réflexion de la part d'Harry :

- Je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir de façon naturelle.

- A quoi servirait la magie sinon, sourit Drago en lui tendant une cravate rouge et or.

A 7H40, ils s'étaient enfin séparés et se dirigeaient vers leurs tables respectives.

- T'as vu qui est entré avec toi, s'exclama Ron, à l'approche d'Harry.

- Qui, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Malefoy !

- Ah ouais, m'en fous, tant qu'il vient pas me chercher ?

- Au fait, t'as dormi où ? demanda Hermione.


	7. Cachotteries

Merci à arwendefond combe pour sa review, merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme ça. Si tu veux que je te prévienne à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre, laisses-moi ton adresse mail.

Merci à tous les autres lecteurs et reviewers.

Continuez à me laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 7 : Cachotteries

Harry avait un cours de Divination. Il n'écoutait plus Me Trelawney depuis qu'au premier cours, elle lui avait annoncé sa mort, par le présage du Sinistros. Il était seul avec Ron qui faisait une petite sieste. Personne ne viendrait perturber sa grande discussion avec Drago. C'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative.

Il avait commencé par lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'il aurait aimé manger avec lui, lui faire déguster la marmelade du bout de ses doigts. Il lui dit également qu'il avait eu des pulsions meurtrières quand Ginny était venue le saluer et avait "mis sa langue fourchue dans cette antre si pure". Harry lui avait répondu qu'en fermant les yeux, il n'avait vu que lui, que dès ce soir, ils joueraient avec de la nourriture, qu'il pouvait se préparer, qu'il lui ferait vivre la nuit la plus gourmande sa vie.

La conversation dévia après cet interlude gastronomique. Drago, en réponse à cette proposition alléchante, fit fonctionner son imagination pour proposer de nouvelles idées au brun. Il s'inspira de sa propre expérience. Au bout d'une demi-heure de ces échanges discrets, Harry changea de sujet assez précipitamment. En retour, Drago lui demanda une explication. La réponse était simple : " Tu m'excites! ". Drago manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne devait rien laisser passer. Ils étaient censés ne s'échanger que des mots de haine et non des " mots d'amour. "

" On se retrouve après le cours? " proposa Drago.

" Où? "

" On a Métamorphose après alors, on peut se retrouver dans la salle adjacente, elle est vide. On aura les dix minutes de la pause. Ça te convient? "

" Trop bien, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te toucher, ta peau me manque, ton odeur encore plus. Houlà, je chauffe. Parlons d'autre chose, euh, t'as une idée? ( Pitié, dis-moi que oui ) "

" Attends encore cinquante-sept minutes et nous pourrons nous toucher. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi. Si tu veux te calmer, penses au cours de Potions. "

" Tu te remettras derrière moi? "

" Uniquement si tu rates encore ta potion "

" Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête? "

" Disons que je devrais pouvoir trouver un moyen de faire sortir Rogue… "

" Mmmh, intéressant… "

" J'aime le danger! "

" Moi aussi. Mais il vaut mieux éviter de le faire deux fois de suite"

" Qu'est-ce qu'on doit éviter de faire deux fois? "

" Drago, je voulais parler de la potion, pas de … Tu es censé être un bon élève alors si tu rates deux fois de suite ta potion, Rogue va s'interroger. "

" Bon d'accord mais tu passes après les cours avant le dîner. Je veux t'ouvrir l'appétit. "

" Ok, ça marche, je te rejoindrais. Il va seulement falloir que je trouve de nouvelles excuses. T'aurai pas des idées? "

" Tu peux leur dire que je t'ai stupéfié et séquestré jusqu'au dîner ou que nous nous sommes battus en duel. "

" Ça passera pour ce soir, j'y réfléchirais à un autre moment. "

" Plus que vingt-cinq minutes. Je te veux. "

- Ron, Ron, réveilles-toi! On a cours de métamorphose.

- Ouais, j'arrive! grommela-t-il.

- Je pars devant, je te laisse te réveiller.

- Ouais, ok, à tout de suite.

Harry se mit à courir parmi le dédale de couloirs, esquivant les corps des élèves marchant lentement, s'arrêtant parfois, de nombreux obstacles le séparant de son but ultime : Drago, le corps de Drago.

Il était parti le premier, en éclaireur, Harry devant réveiller son meilleur ami.

Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte et entra. Drago était là, assis sur le bureau professoral. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier, déboutonné à demi sa chemise et desserré sa cravate. Sa peau était alléchante, blanche, pâle comme du lait. Harry s'approcha rapidement de ce corps ; affamé, il s'y colla étroitement. Les jambes de Drago enserraient fermement les hanches du brun, lui démontrant toute l'intensité de son désir.

Leurs lèvres prirent le pas sur leurs raisons. Elles se touchèrent, s'unirent, s'entrouvrirent, descendirent dans le cou l'un de l'autre. Cette faim de l'autre semblait insatiable, inéluctable. Ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper et si peu pour les assouvir. Chaque moment libre, ils devraient le passer ensemble, n'importe où, peu leur importerait.

Après de si courtes minutes d'union sensuelle, Harry referma un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond, leurs corps toujours liés par ces bouches rosies et luisantes. Les dix minutes d'entracte prenaient fin, ils se séparaient à regret, l'envie toujours plus pressante, la faim ragaillardie. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, une seule parole. Ils n'en avaient besoin, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, leurs corps parlaient à leur place. Quand Harry eut fini de resserrer la cravate de son beau blond, tous deux comprirent que la récration était terminée et qu'il faudrait encore attendre deux heures avant qu'ils puissent se toucher.

Drago remit sa robe sur ses épaules et soupira. Vivement que tous soient au courant, pensa-t-il.

Harry sortit le premier, surveillant le couloir pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne.

- La voie est libre, murmura-t-il.

Sentant une main enlaçant la sienne, il tourna la tête vers son amant, lui donna un ultime baiser et s'en alla. Drago sortit quelques instants plus tard, ayant regagné toute sa superbe. Il avança d'un pas déterminé vers la salle de classe.

Cette fois-ci, avec Mc Gonagall qui veillait, ils ne purent s'envoyer de petits mots. Ils durent se contenter de quelques petits regards du coin de l'œil. Mais l'un et l'autre savaient que leur pensées n'étaient rivées que sur eux, sur toutes leurs nuits à venir.

L'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucun problème en Métamorphose. Ils se contentaient de reproduire les paroles et gestes de leurs camarades.

Les minutes s'égrénaient si lentement, elles semblaient durer des heures et leurs corps étaient en manque l'un de l'autre. Comment allaient-ils se retrouver? Drago prépara un petit mesage pour son amant, lui demandant de le rejoindre après le repas dans une salle dissimulée derrière une grande tapisserie, non loin de la Grande Salle. Il était question d'optimiser au maximum le peu de temps dont ils pouvaient disposer. À la fin du cours, il était enfin arrivé, ouf, quand Drago passa auprès d'Harry, il fit discrètement tomber le morceau de papier sur sa table, lui jetant un petit regard énamouré. Harry l'ouvrit délicatement. Il le lut rapidement avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, son regard se focalisa sur la table des Serpentards et chercha immédiatement sa petite tête blonde. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, s'intensifièrent et se comprirent. Leurs corps pourraient bientôt se retrouver, assouvir leurs désirs, leur faim. Mais pour le moment, il fallait déjà assouvir la faim alimentaire de leur corps pour renouveller leur énergie car énergie, ils allaient avoir besoin. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny, l'embrassa distraitement et commença son repas.

Il ne mâchait pas, il engloutissait. Quant à Drago, il dut se retenir d'en faire autant, sa classe aristocratique l'en empêchait. Il n'osait imaginer la tête des autres serpentards s'il osait se goinfrer comme son petit-ami! Au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure, Harry se leva, prétextant un devoir inachevé pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Drago termina son dessert, avalant la crème si goulûment qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il passa à son tour derrière la tapisserie. La salle était petite, rudimentaire mais peu leur importait, il y avait une table, trois chaises, c'était un ancien bureau, avec quelques étagères vides. Personne n'était venu ici depuis des années. Les torches étaient couvertes de toiles d'araignée.

Harry attendait là, observant la pièce sous toutes ses coutures. Il attendait Drago. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, il était à peine 13h00, les cours reprenaient à 14h00. Ils pourraient plus en profiter. À cette idée, sa virilité commença à se tendre, incontrôlable. Il ne chercha même pas à la cacher quand Drago entra.

- Tu t'es préparé sans moi, constata-t-il.

- Tu as été trop long à arriver et puis, j'étais tout excité à l'idée de te revoir et de t'avoir pour moi tout seul pour près d'une heure.

- Près d'une heure, tant que ça, ironisa-t-il.

- Oui, une heure avec ton corps.

- Trève de plaisanterie, le temps nous est compté.

Et dans un rire plus stressé que nerveux, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres inextricablement attirées. Après quelques baisers passionnés, sentant leurs virilités se frôler à travers leurs vêtements, Drago déboutonna le pantalon du brun, plaqué contre un mur. Harry fit de même, sentant ses mains orphelines sans celles de son amant. Il en profita pour lui enlever également son boxer, libérant un sexe, érigé de désir. Il y assena quelques va-et-vient lent et langoureux. Ça y est, Harry aussi gémissait. Et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Quel bonheur de voir ses yeux mi-clos par le plaisir, de sentir ses lèvres si douces caressées les siennes, sa langue vagabondait dasn sa bouche, savourant la saveur de son désir.

Harry stoppa net ses mouvements avant son amant ne vienne. Drago, surpris et un peu vexé, en lâcha le sexe du brun qui profita de cette délivrance pour s'agenouiller et prendre en bouche la virilité tendue du blond. Ce mec avait une bouche mais était-ce réellement une bouche, c'était un pur plaisir. Aucun de ses autres amants, aussi doués soient-ils, garçons ou filles, n'avaient réussi à lui procurer autant de plaisir. Était-ce dû à l'amour? Parce qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de l'un d'entre eux. Certes, certains s'étaient montrés ambitieux, dévoués mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait réussi à lui arracher de tels cris de plaisir. C'était vrai, avec les autres, les seuls sons qui sortaient dde sa bouche, étaient un gémissement de jouissance au moment de l'éjaculation. Tandis qu'avec Harry, dès qu'il le touchait, l'effleurait ou seulement le regardait, son corps était parcouru de frissons, d'envie. Sans complexe, il se donnait à 100 lui offrant son corps, son cœur et son âme. Et c'est donc sans gêne aucune qu'il se libéra dans sa bouche, souillant de sa semence les lèvres du jeune homme. Drago lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, allongés l'un sur l'autre, sur le bureau. Leurs corps en sueur s'animaient d'une flamme sans faille. Harry jeta rapidement à la montre de Drago et frémit, de peur, cette fois-ci. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour se rhabiller, s'épousseter et se rendre dans leur salle de classe respective parce qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant 16h00. Tout en se rhabillant, Harry demanda à Drago où ils se retrouveraient à leur prochaine pause avant le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Malheureusement, au vue de la distance à parcourir, ils n'en auraient jamais le temps. Faisant une moue boudeuse, Drago oublia son sourire. Cela serait long et douloureux avant qu'on ne les accepte tous les deux, en couple.

- Je me vengerais. Ce soir, tu as intérêt à être en forme, mon beau, parce que c'est toi qui passe en dessous.

- J'avais peur que tu ne me le propose pas.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi.

Harry passa la tête derrière la tapisserie et fit quelques pas pour s'en éloigner, laissant Drago passer à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent sans se toucher, craignant de se ressauter dessus. Encore un cours long et ennuyeux en perspective et l'un sans l'autre, ce serait l'enfer. Mais tout en pensant chacun à sa soirée à venir, ils retrouvèrent le sourire.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, passez un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures d'Harry et Drago.


	8. Premières Sensations

Désolée du retard mais j'étais trop crevée, je suis en stage dans une librairie et, après avoir passé sept heures debout, je n'avais plus envie de me creuser la tête craignant que le niveau n'y soit pas.

Bonne lecture.

Promis, la suite arrive très vite.

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Chapitre 8 : Premières sensations

Après deux heures de manque douloureux et de rêves inavouables, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent enfin en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Harry s'était encore précipité à la fin du cours, ayant, depuis peu, pris l'habitude de ne plus attendre ses amis. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du château, attendant là, son amant. Ses amis, Hermione et Ron, arrivant à leur tour, l'interrogèrent.

- C'est gentil de nous attendre, le remercia Hermione.

- Mais voyons Hermione, Harry était pressé de retrouver son cher ennemi Drago.

- Non, en réalité, c'est Neville que j'attendais. Mais bon, je me contenterais de vous. Et accessoirement, Ron, Drago est beaucoup plus mignon que toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago et sa clique passèrent à leur tour les portes du château. Ayant entendu les derniers mots de son brun, ce dernier stoppa net. Il jeta un regard furieux vers Harry. Le Gryffondor lui envoya un regard suppliant, le priant de se taire. Le blond ravala sa rage et ses piques, il se vengerait le soir même. Quel programme !

Les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : les Serpentards d'un côté, les Gryffondors de l'autre, se confrontant du regard, Hagrid veillant seulement à ce qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas.

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Drago profitèrent de cet affrontement pour se murmurer des insanités du regard. Ces deux heures leur serviraient de préliminaires, il fallait gagner du temps car la nuit serait trop courte tant leur imagination était grande.

Le cours, comparé aux autres de la journée, passa en un éclair, et heureusement d'ailleurs car, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, l'excitation de leur corps était de plus en plus dure à cacher. Tout se passa très vite. Drago partit devant, comme à son habitude, sans attendre ses "amis". Tout en attendant les siens, Harry s'imagina Drago se préparant à son arrivée. Il voulait s'enfuir mais, ne voulant éveiller les soupçons, il calma ses ardeurs et prit son mal en patience.

Après un long quart d'heure d'explications diverses et inintéressantes, Harry se libéra de l'emprise de ses "amis". Enfin libre, songea-t-il, nous n'aurons pas le temps. Il traversa un certain nombre de couloirs avant d'apercevoir son but ultime : le couloir des préfets ! Harry frappa trois petits coups discrets à la porte du Serpentard. Elle s'ouvrit automatiquement, laissant apparaître un Drago vêtu d'un simple boxer gris anthracite.

Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent, les secondes durèrent une éternité, ils étaient enfin réunis et prêts pour une nuit de folie.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! vociféra Drago.

- Te plains pas, j'ai pu venir.

- Tais-toi, viens plutôt m'embrasser, le temps, c'est de l'argent !

- C'est moi le méchant, pas toi !

- Tu oublies que ce soir, on inverse les rôles. C'est à moi de profiter de toi, de te goûter.

- Alors vas-y, viens, joues au méchant. Prouve-moi que tu peux l'être.

- J'ai été méchant avec toi pendant six ans, je peux très bien l'être une demi-heure de plus, ajouta-t-il, langoureusement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de jade de son ami.

- En attendant, tu pourrais peut-être commencer par m'embrasser, lui proposa-t-il.

Et il se blottit contre le corps chaud de Drago. Mais ce dernier, au lieu de répondre explicitement à sa demande, lui embrassa le cou. Ses lèvres le firent frémir. Ce simple contact les mit en transe. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension, celle où tout est possible, si seulement, elle pouvait aussi arrêter le temps. L'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas et Drago ne semblait pas pressé à passer aux choses sérieuses. Harry en était frustré et tentait, de temps en temps, d'approfondir leurs caresses. Il se faisait rembarrer à tous les coups, plus ou moins gentiment.

- Mais pourquoi ? lui avait-il demandé la première fois.

- Il faut que nous nous économisions pour cette nuit. Je t'ai promis que tu ne dormirais pas, souviens-toi.

- Mais je ne serai pas fatigué, je te le promets.

- Ça suffit sinon je te mets dehors, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry n'avait pas attendu cinq minutes avant de recommencer. Et il était resté, Drago ne l'ayant pas jeté comme un malpropre. Harry avait réussi à garder son pantalon. Après tout, Drago ne voulait pas jouer, pourquoi se serait-il déshabillé ? De toute façon, il savait que ce serait à son tour d'être en dessous alors autant qu'il soit bien préparé. Il attendrait donc la nuit et les friandises qu'ils s'étaient promis.

À 19h15, Drago repoussa Harry d'un geste un peu brutal. Ce dernier grogna avant que le blond ne lui montre l'heure. Ils se levèrent, Harry traîna des pieds pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Après une dernière moue, il le serra contre son corps brûlant, mordillant du bout de ses dents, le bout de chair laissé à sa portée.

- Aïe, gémit le Serpentard.

- C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas et que tu arrêtes de jouer les méchants.

- Sympa comme cadeau, tu viens de mériter quelques tortures supplémentaires.

- J'ai hâte de te sentir en moi, lui susurra Harry, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry arrivait, d'un pas traînant, dans la Grande Salle, mieux valait ne pas déroger à la règle et rester naturel.

- Harry, Harry, appela une greluche rousse en agitant les bras.

Ah, c'est vrai, je m'en suis pas encore débarrassé! Putain, combien de temps je vais encore devoir me la taper, celle-là ?

- Harry, où étais-tu ? J'espérais qu'on pourrait se voir avant le repas, je t'ai cherché partout !

- Drago Malefoy m'a trouvé avant toi !

Voyant la tête déconfite de Ginny, il se vit obliger de préciser :

- Il m'a provoqué en duel au détour d'un couloir. Il vient seulement de me lâcher la grappe, il ne devait pas vouloir louper le dîner.

- Au moins, tu ne t'en es pas mal sorti, tu ne garderas pas de trace de cet affrontement.

- Tu as raison, bon, allons manger, ce duel m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Après une longue demi-heure à repousser les assauts de Ginny, avec pour seul prétexte le fait qu'ils étaient en public, Harry trouva enfin la délivrance entre les bras de son amant.

- Dobby, appela Harry.

Un pop résonna dans la chambre.

- Oui, monsieur Potter.

- Peux-tu nous ramener une corbeille de fruits, de la chantilly, du chocolat fondu et de la glace à la pistache.

- Tout de suite, monsieur.

Un second pop retentit.

- C'est bien que tu connaisses du personnel, ça nous évitera d'avoir à bouger.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago étaient tranquillement allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le grand lit du blond. L'un arborait un magnifique boxer gris anthracite, l'autre en portait un vert émeraude.

Ils s'embrassaient, profitant de ses petits instants de répit pour se découvrir plus précisément. À côté d'eux, posés sur la table de nuit, les attendaient les victuailles demandées à Dobby. Harry s'était placé au-dessus de Drago. Il tendit le bras pour se saisir de la bombe de chantilly.

- Je sais que c'est un classique mais j'adore ça, dit-il à l'attention de son chéri.

- Pas grave, j'innoverais à ta place.

- Tu comptes me faire profiter de ton expérience ?

- Seulement de mon imagination et en parlant d'expériences, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelles étaient tes anciennes conquêtes?

- Ok, je te les donne mais ne te moques pas de moi sinon je te vire.

- Pourquoi je m'en irais, je suis chez moi. C'est toi que je foutrais dehors.

- Salaud, tu vas me le payer, s'exclama Harry, tout en laissant couler de la chantilly sur le torse pâle.

- Eh, t'es malade, c'est froid !

- Attends, la chaleur arrive, murmura-t-il, en se penchant sur son torse.

Il sortit sa langue et commença à lécher. Drago laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur, aussitôt suivi par un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

- Alors, demanda le brun.

- C'est… froid mais bon. Je veux un nom ?

- Ginny!

- T'es salaud, toi aussi!

- Vengeance, dit Harry avant de retourner à son labeur.

Après l'avoir ardemment débarrassé de toute la chantilly, laissant dériver sa langue, il décida de jouer avec un autre jouet. Tendant la main vers la table de nuit, il saisit sa baguette pour murmurer :

- Accio foulard noir !

- Eh, à quoi tu joues ?

- Je profite de toi, c'est tout.

Un peu rassuré bien que toujours légèrement angoissé, le blond se laissa convaincre. Il se laissa bander les yeux, sagement, en profitant pour embrasser les avant-bras musclés de son nouvel amant. Harry saisit un fruit dans la corbeille, une fraise. Il utilisa son index pour entrouvrir les lèvres du blond, l'autre se laissa faire, docile mais interrogatif. Il déposa le fruit entre ses lèvres puis les unit aux siennes. Le fruit frais contrastait avec la chair chaude du blond. Cette sensation les piqua au vif et Harry, les yeux clos, tâtonna à la recherche d'un autre fruit. Une cerise s'échappa du lot et finit dans leurs bouches. Le brun récupéra le noyau sur la langue de Drago. Ils se séparèrent.

- Verdict, demanda-t-il.

- Tu me dois un nom, répondit-il dans un souffle.


	9. Révélations

Merci beaucoup à vous tous. Vous êtes des amours. Merci pour vos reviews.

PS : J'en veux autant cette fois-ci, lol.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : Révélations

- Cho Chang, sourit-il.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas, chaton.

- Depuis quand tu appelles tes amants, chaton ?

- J'essaie mais ça fait bizarre.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Juste pour voir ta réaction et ça a marché, je vais continuer.

- Tu veux essayer de me surprendre ?

- Dis-moi tout.

- Fais-moi vibrer, apprends-moi comment stimuler mon imagination.

- À vos ordres, capitaine.

- De pire en pire, tes surnoms.

- Je vais t'en trouver un parfait, t'inquiètes.  
Il détacha son foulard, fit rouler Harry sur le côté pour le chevaucher à son tour. Il banda les yeux d'Harry ayant lui-même apprécié cette sensation d'incertitude. Il saisit le récipient où était conservé le chocolat. Son état liquide, merci la magie, était idéale pour ce que Drago comptait en faire. Ce dernier s'en saisit du bout de ses doigts fins pâles et commença à le laisser glisser au-dessus du torse hâlé. Le liquide, tiède, fit frissonner Harry qui ne tarda pas à soupirer d'envie. Le blond remonta ainsi jusqu'à sa bouche mais en empêcha tous mouvements à l'aide de son pouce, ce qui lui valut un petit mordillement d'impatience. Le blond commença par le menton relevé et descendit lentement vers le cou. Harry ne se retenait pas, il gémissait de tout son saoul ce qui ne cessait d'exciter Drago. Il le lui fit bien comprendre quand il se colla à lui pour continuer son exploration gourmande. Sentant le brun sur le point de gémir, il profita de sa confusion mentale pour faire disparaître d'un coup de main expert le boxer vert, dernier rempart à son plaisir. Harry était à sa merci, offert à son bon vouloir. Le Serpentard remonta vers la bouche où se trouvait les maigres restes de chocolat. Il y déposa délicatement les lèvres dans un effleurement avant de les remplacer par sa langue. C'était comme un gros dessert préparé uniquement pour lui. Une sorte de gâteau au chocolat avec une cerise en son centre, et cette cerise s'appelait Harry Potter.

Magnifique, pensa le blond. Plus il passait de temps auprès du gryffondor, plus il se disait que les autres hommes et femmes de sa vie avaient été fades et difformes et qu'Harry était vraiment parfait. Ils avaient la même faim l'un de l'autre. Drago pouvait enfin laisser sa vraie nature s'exprimer. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une relation stable et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait testé tellement de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes. Sa sexualité l'importait peu, il n'était pas homophobe. Son principal souci était surtout de trouver quelqu'un qu'il apprécierait et avec lequel il s'entendrait bien au lit. Et cette personne, il l'avait enfin trouvé et, comble du bonheur, son cœur et son corps avaient élu la même personne. Tout à ses pensées, Drago continuait de jouer avec sa victime, immobile.

Il se saisit d'une cerise et après l'avoir promené sur le torse hâlé, il alla la déposer délicatement dans son nombril. Puis, les mains sur les hanches du brun, il descendit progressivement jusqu'à ce que sa bouche n'obstrue le petit orifice. À l'aide de sa langue, il fit tourner la cerise. L'intensité du plaisir qu'éprouvait le gryffi acheva de faire perdre la tête au blond. N'y tenant plus, il avala le fruit et, tout en balançant le noyau à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se délesta de son dernier vêtement. Il s'allongea sur le torse humide et brûlant avant de murmurer :

- Prêt mon amour ?

- Je finissais par me demander si tu ne m'avais pas oublié, lâcha l'autre dans un semi-soupir.

- Je vais y aller doucement, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- J'ai confiance.

Après une première préparation buccale, destinée à la détente, Drago présenta trois de ses doigts à son petit-ami. Il les humidifia consciencieusement avant de s'attaquer à la verge tendue.

En humidifiant tout, je risque moins de souffrir, se dit Harry.

Drago installa consciencieusement son amant tout en continuant ses caresses. Après un dernier baiser, passionné mais très doux, il introduisit un premier doigt. Harry réagit immédiatement mais à moindre mesure. Il se voyait déjà hurlant, gémissant de douleur. Il fut donc agréablement surpris, d'une part, par cette absence de douleur aigue et d'autre part, par la douceur insoupçonnée du blond. Il se détendit un peu plus. Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au doux supplice.

Après quelques va-et-vient, Drago ajouta un troisième doigt. Cela faisait déjà une bonne minute que les gémissements avaient changé de nature : de douleur, ils s'étaient transformés en gémissements de plaisir.

Drago retira ses doigts délicatement, avec une infinie douceur ne voulant risquer de le blesser. Il se plaça correctement face à l'entrée du gryffondor.

Un baiser lui servit de diversion, l'un des baisers qui avait fait la réputation du Serpentard, un ravissement des sens, mêlé à une totale perte de contrôle. Il l'avait trouvé grâce à son premier amant. Ne souhaitant lui faire mal, il avait trouvé cette parade. Son premier amant, un gryffondor, il avait souhaité se rapprocher au maximum d'Harry. C'était en troisième année, juste après le match de quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Harry s'y était illustré en attrapant le vif d'or au-dessus de la tête d'un Serdaigle, en se retournant sur son balai. La scène n'avait duré que quelques centièmes de seconde, ce n'est que quand Harry brandit fièrement la petite boule dorée que les spectateurs l'acclamèrent.

- Alors Drago, t'en fais une de ces têtes !

- Dubois, que me veux-tu ? soupira-t-il.

- Déjà que tu m'appelles Olivier et puis aussi que tu te détendes.

- Comment veux-tu que je me détendes avec, avec... ce connard qui me nargue à chaque match.

- Il a beau te narguer, tu n'en détournes pas les yeux.

Le blond était bouche bée. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Quand il récupéra ses facultés, tant mentales que fonctionnelles, il répliqua :

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu oublies que je suis gardien, c'est mon rôle de surveiller tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain et en dehors. En plus, tu me plaîs. Il est donc normal que je t'observe.

- Et depuis quand un gryffondor en pince-t-il pour un serpentard ?

- Depuis que j'ai pu mater ton cul sur un balai, pendant ta deuxième année, je rêve de le remplacer entre tes jambes.

- Je rêve ou tu me fais du rentre-dedans ?

- Tu ne rêves pas, je veux te faire monter au septième ciel et t'y faire planer des heures durant.

- Pour ça, tu peux rêver, personne ne me fera grimper aux rideaux, seul moi peut le faire. Et comme tout est négociable, il faut voir ce que tu m'offres en retour…

- Et si je te promettais des informations croustillantes sur ton petit chéri ?

- Hmmm, comme quoi par exemple ?

- La marque de ses sous-vêtements, les choses qu'il aime, celles qu'il déteste, etc… Où veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions ?

- Où tu voudras, ce serait même encore mieux si ça pouvait être sous le nez d'Harry.

- Alors ce sera samedi, après ton entraînement et avant le mien, dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Il y a une demi-heure de battement, à peine le temps nécessaire pour que tu me fasses grimper aux rideaux, ce qui devrait nous mettre en danger même si Harry n'est pas un exemple de ponctualité.

Olivier s'était approché de lui. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond.

- J'adore cette idée.

- Moi aussi alors embrasse-moi.

Tous les samedis après-midi, pendant plus de deux mois, Olivier et Drago avaient été amants.

La première fois, le samedi suivant cette proposition, Drago s'était hâté de prendre sa douche. Il avait ensuite gagné les vestiaires des rouge et or. Il savait que Dubois l'y attendait, il l'avait vu près du stade, l'observant.

Drago adorait qu'on l'observe en cachette et il s'était efforcé de faire honneur à son spectateur. Il lui avait même envoyé un petit clin d'œil.

Il l'avait retrouvé torse nu, prêt pour son arrivée, excité au possible.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, tu as commencé sans moi, le disputa gentiment le blond.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors déshabille-toi.

- Pour le romantisme, on repassera. Et pour mes infos, tu vas me les annoncer pendant que je serais en toi ?

- C'est une solution.

Il s'empara des lèvres du gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne sorte encore des imbécillités. Il le plaqua contre les casiers.

C'était bon, se souvint-il.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il découvrait, par hasard, cette technique infaillible. Il ne savait pas qu'Olivier était vierge et l'avait donc pris sans préparation aucune. La douleur aurait dû être fulgurante mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet, le plaisir qu'il ressentit à cet instant le força à sucer plus avidement le bout de chair qui se situait à sa portée. Il se trouvait que ce bout de chair n'était autre que la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme. Et, grâce à une technique de succion, il avait pu entrer. Les gémissements n'avaient pas tardé, mêlés à des halètements tout aussi jouissifs. Quand ils parvinrent à la délivrance, ils atterrirent doucement sur Terre. Des regards étaient posés sur eux, partagés entre incompréhension et stupéfaction. Mais pas d'Harry en vue, il était encore en retard, certainement en train de jouer les Saints, comme à son habitude, se souvint d'avoir pensé Drago.

La vérité était tout autre…

Si vous voulez savoir qu'elle était cette vérité, soyez présent au prochain chapitre.

N'oubliez pas mes petites reviews, please !


	10. Un début de soirée prometteur

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt mais entre les vacances, les examens et le fait que je sois malade en ce moment, ça arrange pas l'histoire.

Je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre alors je le termine un peu brutalement. N'hésitez pas à me gronder !!! La suite très bientôt mais je vous dirai pas quand.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Un début de soirée prometteur

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il connaissait la réputation de Drago mais c'était toujours des ragots de filles. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se montrait tendre envers elles. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Drago, son beau Drago pouvait être si prévoyant, si attentionné ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi brutal envers lui la veille ? Il s'en voulait, il avait envie de pleurer, pleurer son impatience, sa maladresse. Il avait toujours été très maladroit, de sa première relation à celle-ci. Sa première relation, c'était avec Katie Bell, l'une des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor, l'une des grandes absentes face au couple improbable de Drago et Olivier. Parce que oui, Harry était encore en retard mais pour de bonnes raisons, enfin, cela dépend du point de vue. Katie lui avait sauvé la vie, le samedi précédent en le prévenant qu'un cognard allait le blesser. Il avait à peine eu le temps de descendre en chandelle. Il était venu la remercier après le match, à la sortie du vestiaire. Katie était coquette mais de façon naturelle ce qui lui prenait plus de temps. Il l'attendait depuis bien vingt minutes quand il perdit patience. Il entra doucement dans les vestiaires. Elle était en train de finir de s'habiller. Elle avait dû prendre une douche car ses cheveux longs étaient encore humides à leurs pointes. Elle portait un soutien-gorge noir qui contrastait avec son teint pâle. Il se sentit brusquement gêné, comme s'il avait violé son intimité.

- Désolé, je vais t'attendre dehors.

- Tu peux rester, dit-elle en se retourant vers lui.

- Je voulais simplement te remercier pour m'avoir prévenu.

- Tu veux vraiment me remercier, lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Elle était à portée de mains et sa poitrine aussi. Elle était ferme et rebondie, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Oui, articula-t-il en fermant les yeux, pour se concentrer.

- J'ai le droit de tout te demander ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec une légère pointe d'angoisse.

- Alors, rendez-vous samedi prochain dans notre salle commune à 13 heures.

- Ok, ça me va, répondit-il en essayant de moduler le ton de sa voix pour que Katie ne sente pas sa peur.

Après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre ? Elle ne le tuerait pas, elle devait certainement avoir besoin de lui pour une chose spéciale, vu qu'il était un jeune homme doué. Non pas réellement mais c'était sans doute ce qu'elle pensait puisqu'il était le " Survivant "

Harry sortit enfin des vestiaires pour rentrer au château.

Une semaine passa. Harry avait oublié sa promesse faite à Katie de la rejoindre à 13 heures, heureusement qu'elle était pressée et impatiente. Elle le lui rappela dès le matin. Elle était très belle, très soignée. Elle portait un joli pantalon beige moulant. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, son corps était celui d'une jeune femme. Son pantalon mettait parfaitement ses fesses en valeur et son débardeur rouge était encore cent fois mieux. Harry sentit une douce chaleur le parcourir quand elle lui rappela leur rendez-vous. Il rougit très légèrement avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas oublié.

À 13 heures, après avoir réajusté son jean et son tee-short, trois fois trop grand, Hary redescendit à la salle commune. Katie lui fit un petit signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'il devait sortir. Il l'attendit donc devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle l'entraîna ensuite dans un dédale de couloirs vers la tour d'astronomie.

Harry s'arrêta face à l'entrée. Il avait déjà entendu des garçons de Gryffondor parler de cette salle. C'était celle des amoureux !C'était donc cela, elle voulait faire figurer le Survivant à son tableau de chasse. Ou peut-être était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Ou peut-être encore, et à cette pensée, il rougit, pensait-elle qu'il était un habitué des lieux ? Dans tous les cas, il se sentit gêné. Elle entra. Harry la suivit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il marchait sur un petit nuage, plein d'incompréhension et de doutes. Certes, comme tout jeune digne de ce nom, il avait pensé à sa première fois et à sa partenaire idéale. Mais jamais il n'y avait pensé de façon si réelle. Il rêvait de ses camarades féminines dans des positions intéressantes mais cela n'était que pour stimuler son imagination pour faire de doux rêves. Ce serait donc Katie puisque le destin semblait vouloir le voir prendre cette voie. Certes, elle lui plaisait, son corps était particulièrement beau, bien proportionné et ses yeux avaient plusieurs fois dévié dans son décolleté. Mais était-ce réellement le bon moment ? Physiquement, il n'avait aucun problème, moralement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle avait choisi de l'amener ici. Mais, dans moins de deux heures maintenant, ils devraient se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch, en forme, avec un Olivier Dubois sur motivé et de méchante humeur qui les ferait travailler à 200 de leur capacité jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de leur balai.

Mais l'occasion était trop belle, elle lui tombait dans les bras sans qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à faire. Il se décida enfin à accepter mentalement cette idée, plus pour lui-même que pour Katie.

- Salut Fred, salut George ! salua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria Harry.

- On gagne notre argent de poche. On régule les accouplements en fournissant protection et insonorisation.

- Katie, petite coquine, tu nous avais caché l'identité de ton partenaire.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai eu droit à une réduction ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Non mais j'aurai pu te réserver la suite au même prix.

- Elle est occupée ? tenta-t-elle.

- Non, vous avez de la chance. D'habitude, il est là tous les samedis jusqu'à 14h30 mais exceptionnellement, il a annulé. Il nous a dit qu'il avait autre chose de prévu, autre chose de plus excitant.

- À mon avis, il cherche plus d'exotisme.

- La question est plutôt de savoir qui est son nouvel amant. Il doit compter pour qu'il ne l'emmène pas ici.

- Amant ? demanda Harry. Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

- Nous sommes des professionnels, Harry, nous ne divulgons pas ce genre d'informations. Cependant, nous pouvons te dire que tu le connais et que l'heure à laquelle il repart n'est pas sans rapport.

- À quelle heure as-tu dit qu'il repartait ?

- 14h30 alors tu as trouvé ?

Harry réfléchissait. Pourquoi cet horaire devait-il l'aider ?

Tout en continuant son intense réflexion, Harry se laissait guider par Katie. Il ne sortit de ses songes qu'en voyant la magnificence de la suite qui leur était réservée. Fred referma la porte derrière eux, non sans avoir, au préalable, laisser une boîte de préservatifs sur la table de nuit et insonoriser la pièce.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry s'approcha de Kate, doucement. Elle prit très vite les commandes, voyant à quel point, il avait du mal à s'exécuter. Cette première relation, Harry préférait l'oublier. Il n'avait pas été très doué, on ne peut pas dire que son dépucelage ait été une réussite. On peut même dire que Katie ait dû tout faire.

Mais là aussi, il se laissait faire, il s'était remis aux mains expertes de Drago.

- Oh oui, Draco, continue…

- Un nom, mon amour, je veux un nom !

- Ok, à condition que tu ne t'arrêtes plus.

- Le nom, ne te défiles pas !

- Katie Bell.

Drago stoppa net ses mouvements.

- Katie Bell mais comment as-tu pu ? Avec cette … ?

- Elle m'a emmené sans que je ne sache où elle m'emmenait, sans que je ne sache ce qu'elle voulait.

- En somme, tu t'es fait avoir!

- Tout à fait !

- Et c'était bien ?

- Affreux, pour une première fois, c'était très décevant.

- Et cette première fois te comble ?

- Si tu bougeais, je pourrais peut-être enfin te répondre.

- À vos ordres, mon commandant.

Sur ces mots, il se mit à onduler des hanches qui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir au brun, lui faisant ressentir autant de plaisir qu'il lui en avait fait prendre la veille. Il saisit les mains de son amant entre les siennes, les enveloppant de son aura, de sa chaleur.

Il voulait que cette sensation de bien-être dure le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas venir trop vite, savourer toute sa splendeur dans l'effort. Mais son corps a réagi pour lui, ne pouvant se retenir de libérer sa semence.

- Tu me dois encore un nom, haleta Drago.

- Blaise Zabini, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Quoi, un sepentard, tu n'as pas honte ? Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu n'avais eu que des filles ?

- Si mais Blaise s'est contenté de me draguer. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal

- Méchant, c'est moi que tu es censé aimer.

- Mais je n'aime que toi.

- En plus, normalement, c'est moi le méchant qui te dit plein de choses blessantes.


	11. Que de grandes décisions

Chapitre 11 : que de grandes décisions...

- Ton rôle ? Peut-être mais je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est toi qui me veut depuis des années, c'est toi le peureux qui ne voulait pas m'avouer que tu étais amoureux de moi et fou de mon corps.

- Moi ? Peureux ? s'énerva Drago.

- Tout à fait et tu me le confirmes en ce moment-même en t'excitant tout seul.

- Je m'excite tout seul, ricana-t-il. Mais qui ai-je entre les jambes ?

Harry regarda leur position et se mit à rire à son tour.

- Ok, tu gagnes, c'est toi, le méchant.

- Merci de le reconnaître !

- Prêt pour le deuxième round ?

- Toi ou moi ?

- Chacun son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Alors fatigué ?

- Tu plaisantes, tu m'avais promis une nuit entière de sexe, j'exige ma nuit entière de sexe ! lui rappela Drago.

- On recommence ?

- Qui fait quoi ?

- Et si on mangeait un peu ?

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent sur certains points. Certes, leur nuit changeait sans cesse, ils testaient de nouvelles positions, de nouveaux jeux mais la journée, ils étaient de moins en moins discrets. Ils s'envoyaient sans cesse des petits mots, se lançaient des regards de moins en mois haineux. Et surtout, d'autant plus dangereux, ils se sautaient au cou dès que l'occasion se présentait. Au détour d'un couloir, dans les toilettes, à l'entrée des salles de classe, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Hermione fut la première à s'en rendre compte. Elle l'interrogea à de nombreuses reprises mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas répondre à ses questions. Excédée, elle le prévint juste qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec le feu. Et quel feu, se dit Harry. Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Harry était toujours officiellement avec Ginny mais il n'avait plus passé de nuit avec elle depuis leur première fois. Et elle était toujours aussi collante. Drago n'arrêtait pas de lui en faire la remarque. Cela commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer de la voir toucher le corps de son amant devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Il avait lancé un ultimatum à son chéri : il devait rompre avec elle avant la fin de la semaine sinon il serait privé de câlins jusqu'à la fin du mois. Nous étions mercredi et le mois venait de commencer. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si Harry y parviendrait.

POV Drago

Ce soir, comme d'habitude, il l'a laissé faire. Il l'a laissé faire, il s'est laissé embrasser devant tout le monde alors que c'est moi qu'il devrait embrasser. Après tout, c'est de moi dont il est amoureux. C'est dans mes bras qu'il devrait être, c'est à côté de moi qu'il devrait manger. C'est avec moi qu'il devrait s'afficher et non avec cette rouquine de Weasley. Mais est-ce que je le tolèrerais? Penses-tu que mon amour pour toi sera suffisant pour que je n'ai plus peur ? Peut-être qu'en réalité cette situation me plaît? Le fait que toi et moi ne nous voyions qu'en cachette, à l'insu des autres me permet de me sentir bien, de n'avoir rien à redouter des autres. Mais je pense que pour lui, je pourrais changer, partager ses sourires, tous ses regards, être reconnu comme étant son petit-ami, celui avec lequel il partage sa vie et non comme son ennemi comme le pense la majorité de Poudlard. Il faut que je me calme, il ne va pas tarder. Je veux être en forme pour lui et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il devine ce que je ressens.

Une bonne douche me fera du bien.

Fin POV

Harry était encore parti rejoindre Drago. Il fit cependant une rapide halte à la bibliothèque pour prévenir Hermione et Ron qu'il n'étudierait pas avec eux ce soir. Et c'est là qu'il se fit attraper. Ses amis venaient de lui dire qu'ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers les chambres des préfets quand une furie rousse lui tomba dessus.

- Harry, arrête-toi !

Le concerné se retourna et elle lui sauta au cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en la repoussant.

- Je me demandais si on pouvait aller dans la salle sur demande. On ne s'est pas retrouvé depuis notre première fois.

- Je suis occupé là ! lui dit-il sur un ton sec, songeant au temps qu'il perdait alors que Drago devait l'attendre.

- Ah bon ! Et tu fais quoi ? lui rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la défiance.

- Je réfléchis !

- Mais tu ne t'occupes plus de moi, le supplia-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne m'intéresses plus.

- Peut-être... que je ne ... t'intéresse plus. Mais Harry, c'est toi qui a eu envie de sortir avec moi.

- Arrête, tu m'avais remarqué dès ma première année !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à répliquer.

- Et de toute façon, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu me trompes ? Depuis quand ? Avec qui?

- Alors oui, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre, oui, je te trompe, depuis que je t'ai sauté quand à savoir qui sait, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il commença à partir, la laissant derrière lui, bouche grande ouverte, encore surprise par cette annonce quand il se retourna pour lui infliger le coup final.

- Au fait, je te plaque.

Elle manqua de défaillir mais il avait déjà tourné l'angle du trottoir, la laissant seule.

le sourire aux lèvres, il s'empressa de rejoindre Drago pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il avait respecté l'ultimatum et même avec quelques jours d'avance.

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour, pour la première en tant que petit-amis officiels. Et ils savourèrent cette nouvelle perspective. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Et ils comptaient en profiter. Dans quelques semaines, les cours seraient finis. Ils pouvaient enfin faire des projets d'avenir.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, faisant une pause avant de reprendre leur jeu favori.

- Mon amour, dit-il en bougeant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, tu voudrais... tu voudrais vivre avec moi à la fin de nos études ?

- Vivre avec toi, demanda Drago, bien décidé à le taquinner, qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Qu'on se prenne un appart, avec un seul lit pour rester toujours ensemble.

- Tu voudrais donc me garder avec toi ? continua-t-il sur un ton amusé et innocent.

- Bien sûr, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. M'endormir et me réveiller entre tes bras magnifiques et protecteurs. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? commença à s'affoler Harry.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être influençable, mon amour. Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux, toi et juste toi. Et je serai prêt à te suivre n'importe où. Mais dans ce cas, n'annonçons pas encore notre relation. Si tu veux vraiment vivre avec moi alors j'attendrais encore quelques semaines. Le tout, c'est que je t'ai pour moi tout seul. Et que Ginny ne passe plus son temps à t'embrasser.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chéri. Ma bouche t'est exclusivement réservée, ma bouche, ma langue, mon corps, tout t'appartient.

- J'espère bien que je n'investis pas sur le mauvais cheval, dit lascivement Drago.

- Peuh ! Méchant ! Je t'aimais, moi !

- Et tu ne m'aimes plus ? dit langoureusement Drago tout en se mettant à califourchon sur Harry.

- Non, je ne t'aime plus, tiens et d'ailleurs, je vais retourner voir Ginny. J'ai une furieuse envie de coucher avec elle.

- Snif et moi qui comptait te faire monter au septième ciel. Quel dommage ! Bon, ben, à plus tard alors, dit-il en quittant son piédestal.

Harry sortit du lit et demanda

- Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains, je n'aimerai pas qu'elle croit que je viens de coucher avec un autre.

- Vas-y, enlève ma crasse de ton immonde corps.

- Immonde corps ? Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui est censé m'aimer si tu n'aimes pas mon corps, je crois que je fais bien de te quitter.

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, il commence à se faire tard et puisque tu n'es pas préfet...

- Je sais, si un prof me chope...

- ... Je ne te servirais pas d'excuse.

- Merci mon prince.

Harry entra dans la salle de bains mais ne ferma pas la porte. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, règla l'eau à la bonne température ert entra dans la douche.

Il savait que ces petites querelles seraient fréquentes mais tant qu'ils ne doutaient pas des sentiments de l'autre, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il ne s'étonna donc pas quand Drago vint coller son torse sur son dos. Il ne s'étonna pas non plus de sentir l'érection de son compagnon contre ses fesses.

- Serais-tu excité, lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux vérifier, lui répondit Drago en lui faisant face. Est-ce que je ne te fais plus d'effet ?

- Plus d'effet ? Mon corps est en ébullition rien qu'à savoir que tu es là.

- Prouve-le-moi.

Harry plaqua Drago contre le carrelage noir de la douche et saisit à pleines mains la verge tendue du blond. Celui-ci ferma instantanément les yeux et attacha ses mains derrière la nuque hâlé. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être excité. Cette joute verbale ne devait pas y être étrangère. Harry et lui étaient certes devenu intimes mais les vieux réflexes sont tenaces et ils bandaient depuis si longtemps grâce à cela que les abandonner ne seraient que pure folie.

La douche dura plus que de raisons mais fut si intense qu'elle leur sembla ne durer qu'un instant.


	12. Vengeance et découverte

Petite précision : j'ai changé le nom de la dernière maîtresse de Harry à la fin du chapitre 10 parce que j'ai remarqué que je m'étais trompée, que j'avais mis Mandy Brocklehurst à Serpentard alors qu'elle se trouve à Serdaigle. Sorry.Gomen. Bonne lecture quand même. Petite surprise à la fin du 10ème chapitre pour les courageux.

Chapitre 12 : Vengeance et découverte

Quand Harry arriva au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, il fut foudroyé par le regard de son ex. Ginny était verte de rage et elle le lui fit bien comprendre. Elle cherchait déjà qui pouvait être sa maîtresse pour aller lui faire la peau.

POV Ginny

Mais Harry était entré seul et cela faisait bien cinq minutes que personne n'était entré mis à part Drago, son pire ennemi. Et de ce côté-là, pas de souci. Jamais il ne pourrait s'apprécier comme en témoignaient les regards forts en émotions qu'ils se lançaient tout en mangeant.

Non, définitivement non, Drago ne pouvait pas être sur la liste des suspects. En plus, c'est un mec. Il vaudrait mieux que je cherche une fille. Je vais commencer par chercher dans les septièmes années et de préférence, pas celles de Gryffondor parce que sinon, j'aurai vu quelque chose. Et en plus, il part tout le temps. Donc elle n'est pas de chez nous. Bon, ça nous laisse les Serpentards, hors de question, il ne se trahirait pas à ce point. Donc ça ne laisse que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Il faut que je réfléchisse ou que je demande conseil aux piplettes des deux maisons, j'ai bien sûr nommé les indétrônables Padma Patil et Luna Lovegood pour Serdaigle et Hannah Abbot pour Poufsouffle.

Je leur demanderais au repas de midi, en espérant que cela ne soit pas l'une d'entre elles. Non, c'est impossible, même Harry n'arriverait pas à les faire taire. Surtout si elles couchaient avec lui.

Fin POV

Elle devrait donc attendre midi. En attendant, elle devait donner le change auprès d'Harry pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne pensait déjà plus à Ginny. Il jouait depuis le début du repas à confronter Drago à l'aide de son regard méchant qui, ils le savaient tous les deux, n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. En réalité, ils se racontaient combien leur pseudo-dispute avait engendré une magnifique partie de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient su apprécier jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Après leur douche nocturne, ils avaient décidé de ne prévenir personne de leur relation avant le dernier jour à Poudlard. Non pas qu'ils craignaient les mauvaises langues mais ils ne voulaient avoir à répondre aux questions inéluctables qui ne cesseraient d'affluer. Ils seraient harcelés nuit et jour. Leurs vies privées, déjà très médiatisées, seraient reléguées au second plan pour mettre en avant leur nouvelle relation. Ils chercheraient sur les anciennes photos les prémices de cette nouvelle situation.

Mais tout d'abord, Ginny devait se venger et proclamer haut et fort qu'il l'avait plaqué. Ainsi, tous pourraient être attentifs à sa nouvelle proie. Les rumeurs iront bon train mais il suffira d'y faire le tri.

- Alors Harry, ça se passe bien ta nouvelle vie de célibat ? s'écria Ginny, suffisamment fort pour que toutes les tables l'entendent.

Un silence s'ensuivit et Drago jeta un vrai regard noir à Harry qui voulut s'expliquer mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, semblant dire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Blaise, pour amplifier la nouvelle, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Allez, les filles, le célibataire le plus couru de Poudlard est à nouveau sur le marché.

- Blaise, ta gueule !

- Tu es fâché de ne pas être le célibataire le plus couru ?

- Non, je m'en fous mais tu me gonfles à te faire remarquer. Tu aurais mérité ta place à Gryffondor.

Blaise se pencha vers Drago et ajouta dans un murmure :

- Tu veux que je dise à toutes les filles que tu es bi ?

- Tu fais erreur mon cher Blaise, je suis seulement homo.

Blaise en retomba sur le banc, concluant ainsi le débat. Drago, pour le finir en beauté, se permit d'ajouter :

- Et d'ailleurs, j'aurai deux mots à te dire. Mon mec m'a appris que tu t'étais permis de le draguer.

- Qui ? Qui c'est ?

- Tu verras le jour venu. En attendant, tu pourrais peut-être réfléchir à qui tu voulais te faire.

- Tu sais, avec un verre de Whiskey pur feu, je pourrais draguer une fille.

- Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu ne sais pas de qui je te parle ?

- En gros, oui.

- Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur, Blaise parce que mon petit-ami compte beaucoup à mes yeux et le fait que tu ne saches même plus qui il est me rend tout à coup très violent.

- Avant que tu ne t'énerves, saches juste que je vais réfléchir.

- Fais donc, réfléchis et n'oublies pas que samedi, nous avons un match contre Gruyffondor. Il faut qu'on le gagne cette fois.

- Mis à part si tu élimines Potter, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais gagner.

- Eliminer Potter, répéta Drago en serrant les poings. Tu oublies que c'est lui qui va nous sauver du Mage Noir.

- Mais je pensais que tu lui en voulais ?

- Il n'y peut rien si l'autre con l'a pris en grippe.

- Depuis quand prends-tu sa défense ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas qui il était.

- D'autant qu'il est assez bien foutu, commença Blaise.

Il leva le doigt en l'air comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Tais-toi, Blaise, réagit Drago, soupçonnant ce qu'il venait de deviner.

- Mais depuis quand, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Trois semaines, deux jours et quelques heures. Depuis que j'ai été collé par Rogue.

- Et tu me l'as caché pendant tout ce temps ?

- Oui et j'aimerai bien que tu gardes ta langue pour toi pour une fois.

- Me prendrais-tu pour une commère ?

- Tout à fait. Tu es pire que Pansy quand tu t'y mets.

- Et alors, c'est un bon coup, le Survivant ?

- Blaise, s'indigna-t-il.

- Oui… Allez, dis-moi, je t'en supplie, je te laisserai choisir quand tu m'en parleras. Allez !!!

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, il est bon au pieu.

- Je le savais.

Le soir-même, à la nuit tombée, pendant qu'Harry travaillait à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ron sur le devoir de potions, Drago eut un petit entretien avec son meilleur ami. Harry savait que Drago l'aiderait, avec une petite compensation mais il devait donner le change face à ses amis.

Le samedi arriva très vite et avec lui, le match de Quidditch. Drago et Harry avaient encore dormi ensemble. Le match était à 10 heures. Ils devaient l'un et l'autre rejoindre leurs équipes pour 9 heures pour revoir leurs stratégies. C'est donc très tranquillement qu'ils s'éveillèrent à 8 heures. Et puisqu'ils ne mangeaient jamais avant un match, ils profitèrent de ce temps pour s'entraîner en duo. Ils étirèrent leurs muscles pour ne pas risquer une entorse ou un froissement. Ils savaient très bien que Mme Pomfresh leur réparerait facilement mais ils ne voulaient pas avoir à passer leur week-end à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient d'autres projets plus intéressants.

Ils descenndirent pour 8 heures et demie. Drago se dirigea directement vers le terrain de Quidditch pendant qu'Harry prenait la direction de sa maison. Il se devait d'aller saluer ses amis puisqu'il ne comptait pas revenir les voir du week-end.

- Alors, comment va le séducteur le plus couru de Poudlard ? commença à le taquiner Ron.

- Je ne suis pas célibataire, je te ferais dire et tu le sais très bien.

- Je le sais mais ce que j'ignore, c'est le nom de la fille qui a fait chavirer ton coeur.

- Tu es assez mal placé pour me faire des reproches. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu non plus pour Hermione.

- Oui mais c'est Hermione, je t'en ai parlé pendant des années. Bon, d'accord, je n'arrêtai pas de lui faire des reproches mais ... Et quand nous le diras-tu ?

- Le dernier jour comme ça, je pourrais m'enfuir avant de devoir subir vos remontrances.

- Remontrances mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on t'engueule ?

- Parce que vous le ferrez, c'est indubitable.

Hermione, grâce à Dieu, vint le sauver.

- Vous ne devriez pas être sur le terrain à vous échauffer ?

- Si, merci Hermione, on y va. Tu viendras nous voir ?

- Bien sûr, à tout de suite.

A 10 heures, Mme Bibine siffla le début du match. Tous les joueurs décollèrent. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry et Drago se placèrent côte à côte. Drago savait depuis leur deuxième année que Harry, malgré ses lunettes, avait un don inégalé pour détecter le vif d'or. Et c'est pourquoi, instinctivement, comme pour chacun de leurs matchs, il avait pris place à côté de son petit-ami. La seule chose nouvelle était qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux tout en surveillant les éventuels cognards ainsi que leurs autres coéquipiers.

Drago, même si c'était face à son petit-ami, n'en oubliait pas les enjeux : gagner le vif d'or. Et il se décida à taquiner son chéri pour le distraire de sa recherche. Et, pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que de l'aguicher à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol accompagnés de mots salaces et de déclarations enflammées. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe et lui répondait des « plus tard, Drago », « on pourrait te voir » sans pour autant quitter l'horizon des yeux. Eh oui, Harry rimait avec concentration quand il se trouvait au-dessus d'un terrain de Quidditch. Hary avait une idée en tête, une idée folle et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était astreint à ne pas lui en parler. Mais avant toute chose, il devait se concentrer sur le vif d'or et c'était particulièrement ardu parce que Drago bougeait lascivement d'avant en arrière ses hanches tout en lui proposant des positions toujours plus enivrantes. Le salaud, il lui payerait le soir-même. Il voulait de l'original, il en aurait. Et il allait souffrir. Il ne le laisserait pas dormir et il dominerait tout le temps.

- Drago, le cognard, hurla-t-il.

Il espérait que personne ne l'ait entendu. Il n'était pas censé officialiser leur union, il devair encore attendre une semaine. Il essaya d'entendre les commentaires de Seamus. Mais heureusement, ils avaient tous le yeux rivés sur Ron qui défendait tant bien que mal ses buts, harcelé par les joueurs adversaires et les cognards. Il fallait lui venir en aide. Harry se concentra sur l'horizon et trouva le vif d'or. Il interpella Drago et ils s'élancèrent tous deux à sa poursuite. Des exclamations venants de la foule les encourageaient. A quelques mètres du vif, il stoppa net son balai. Drago se retourna, étonné. Harry lui sourit, confiant. Il reprit sa position initiale et attrapa quelques instants plus tard, le vif d'or entre ses doigts. Il jubilait, remerciant Harry intérieurement, se préparant à le remercier le soir-même.

Obligation de laisser une review sinon j'arrête de vous mettre la suite de l'histoire, je vous préviens, c'est un ultimatum comme celui de Drago à Harry.

Vous êtes prévenus, la sentence sera un mois sans nouvelle de notre couple favori, ce qui serait un véritable gâchis vu la suite que je vous ai prévu : engueulades entre Gryffondors, réconfort, annonce publique, etc...

Ce serait dommage de vous arrêter si près de la fin...


	13. Remontrance et exclusion

Réponses aux reviews : Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne des nouveaux chapitres et avoir une réponse directe et rapide, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous avez fait exploser le standard.

Merci de m'avoir remotivé.

_mymp _: merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mon ultimatum, ça me fait très plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs.

_zozo_ : désolée d'avoir dû recourir à l'ultimatum mais c'était le seul moyen pour savoir ce que les gens pensaient de mon histoire. Ca a servi à me remotiver parce que j'ai plein de nouvelles idées pour des histoires et je voulais vérifier laquelle je devais faire. Mais, pas d'inquiétude, je finis celle-là avant toute chose.

_Hermoni_ : rassures-toi, je ne t'obligerais pas à danser la macarena en sabots, je suis pas une tortionnaire. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu droit à des bisous sucrés et promis, je ne referais pas d'autres ultimatums ( pas sur cette histoire en tout cas ). Bisous salés.

**Chapitre 13 : Remontrance et exclusion**

Harry allait devoir affronter les foudres de ses coéquipiers et surtout celles de Ron qui allait lui faire payer durement la trahison. Il redescendit lentement, laissant le temps aux spectateurs de s'éloigner. Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, Drago était porté en triomphe par les autres joueurs. Ils faisaient un petit tour de terrain, prouvant ainsi la suprématie des serpentards sur les autres maisons.

Quand Harry atterit, les autres, avec Ron en tête, lui sautèrent dessus. Il fallait s'y attendre, se dit-il mentalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Ron, entre colère et anxiété.

- Je ne sais pas, mon balai s'est arrêté net, il ne voulait plus bouger, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas normal, tu as vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?

- Non mais non. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est Drago, affirma Ron. Ça ne peut être que lui. Il n'a pas arrêté dde te coller depuis le début du match.

- Ron, arrête tes insinuations, il ne paut pas faire de magie sans baguette et tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas de baguette sur le terrain.

- A d'autres, soit c'est lui qui l'a fait seul, soit il a commandité le méfait. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore. Passe-moi ton balai !

- Non, je refuse. On a perdu et alors. On a gagné toutes les autres années. On peut bien leur laisser la dernière.

- Ma parole mais tu voudrais qu'on soit gentil avec les Serpentards ?

- Gentils, non mais compréhensifs un minimum. Ils n'y sont pour rien s'ils sont à Serpentard, pas plus que nous ne sommes responsables d'être à Gryffondor.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu n'es pourtant pas tombé sur la tête. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh qu'elle regarde si tu n'as pas été touché par un sort déviant.

- Ron, je n'ai pas besoin de Pomfresh. Je n'ai été touché par aucun sort et tu veux que je te dise, j'ai failli aller à Serpentard moi-même, c'est pour ça que je ne leur cracherai plus dessus. J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant de les haïr. Je n'ai rien contre eux.

- Eh ben, ta nouvelle petite-amie t'a tourné la tête. Elle ne serait pas à Serpentard, par hasard ?

- Si et alors ?

- Alors, je sens qu'il y en a un qui va aller émménager totalement chez nos voisins Serpentards.

- Avec plaisir, eux au moins ne me jetteront pas la pierre.

- C'est ça, ils vont sabrer le champagne pour ton arrivée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça t'étonnerait ?

- Bon, ok, ça suffit les conneries. Je me casse. Venez, vous autres Gryffondors, laissons le traître rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

Harry récupéra ses affaires et alla se réfugier chez son amant. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude cacha ses larmes, s'y mêlant avec grâce. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sortit, vidé de toutes ses forces, anéanti. Drago n'était pas encore revenu. Sans doute faisait-il la fête avec ses collègues Serpentard. Il enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon de son amant. Le pantalon était un peu étroit mais ce serait provisoire, juste le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires chez les Gryffondors. Il se rendit directement dans son dortoir, ignorant les autres qui le regardaient méchamment. Il sortit sa valise et la remplit à la hâte. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé par ses ex-colocataires.

En passant dans la salle commune, les filles regardèrent avec insistance ses fesses, même Ginny semblait apprécier la vue. Elle tenta une approche en lui mettant la main aux fesses. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Harry lâcha sa valise et se retourna. Sans prononcer un mot, il leva la main et giffla la jeune fille. Elle se retrouva à terre, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Harry n'était pas connu pour sa violence, ni ses réactions impulsives. Mais là, il n'avait pu se retenir. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron était là qui, depuis tout à l'heure, fulminait dans son coin. Il se leva d'un bond. Tout le monde se souvenait encore de leur dernière altercation, en quatrième année et personne ne voulait revoir ça.

Les autres Gryffondors firent cercle autour d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ?

- Elle m'a touché le cul, je vais pas la laisser faire non plus !

- Et moi, si je te touche le cul, tu vas me frapper aussi.

- Ron, lâche-moi. Arrête de me chercher, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Ron leva son poing et l'enfonça dans la figure de son meilleur ami.

- Putain, ça fait du bien, lâcha-t-il.

- A qui le dis-tu ? lui répondit Harry en lui décochant à son tour un coup de poing au ventre.

Ils se retrouvèrent très vite à terre. Les coups pleuvaient sans discontinuer. Les autres Gryffondors hésitèrent à intervenir, ne voulant pas se prendre de coups. Après tout, Harry et Ron étaient des joueurs de Quidditch, autrement dit, de bons athlètes avec des muscles solides et puissants. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à intervenir. Harry se détacha de l'étreinte de Ron, se releva et lui dit :

- Ça suffit, je me casse. Tu m'énerves, j'en peux plus de tes crises.

Harry prit sa valise et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ron lui cria :

- C'est ça, bon débarras. Comme meilleur ami, on a vu mieux, beaucoup mieux. Tu es devenu beaucoup trop arrogant, tu es devenu un con de Serpentard, c'est bien que tu emménages là-bas.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, courut tant bien que mal avec sa valise jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Arrivé là, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla et commença à regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Le premier coup avait rougi et quelques gouttes de sang séchés marquaient la plaie. Son torse aussi avait été marqué du sceau de Ron. C'est qu'il cognait dur le con.

Mais il avait encore plus peur de la réaction de Drago. Quand ce dernier reviendrait, il ne manquerait pas de remarquer ces superbes marques. Il devait à tout prix les faire disparaître mais comment. S'il allait voir Mme Pomfresh, elle lui poserait des questions sur les circonstances et il se retrouverait illico presto dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il décida donc d'aller voir Hermione, dans la chambre d'à côté. Mais avant, il devait se rhabiller. Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un pantalon et une chemise propre. Il faudrait qu'il cache celle de Drago car du sang l'avait souillé. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir cacher ça à son chéri mais c'était ça ou le massacre de l'année allait avoir lieu ce soir-même. Il sortit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny, chemise et pantalon ouverts. La pauvre en tomba à la renverse. Ça ne fait que la deuxième fois de la journée, se dit Harry. Il frappa à la porte d'Hermione. Elle lui ouvrit visiblement énervée.

- Quoi, dit-elle avant de voir Harry. C'est toi. Va falloir faire la queue pour que je te soigne, je m'occupe de Ron.

- De Ron, hésita Harry. Je, je repasserai plus tard.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Harry, vous n'allez quand même pas vous rebattre.

- Je vais me débrouiller autrement. Au fait, y a Ginny dans le couloir. Elle s'est effrondré toute seule cette fois.

- Je viendrai te voir plus tard, je sais où te trouver.

- Tu sais... où me trouver ?

- Je suis plus intelligente que Ron.

- A tout à l'heure alors mais essaie de faire vite, je n'aimerai pas qu'il me voie dans cet état.

- Pas de soucis, je finis de m'occuper de l'autre crétin qui ne sait pas contrôler ses pulsions et je viens. Tu peux faire entrer ton ex, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Harry fit entrer Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette fille n'était toujours pas revenue à elle et elle bafouillait des mots sans queue, ni tête.

- A tout de suite, merci Hermione.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit de Drago. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Hermione en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Drago qui arrive en premier. Mais avant, il devait trouver comment elle avait pu deviner où il était. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait suivi, espionné ou était-ce seulement dû à sa grande intelligence et à son instinct féminin ?

Ouf, on frappe à la porte. C'est forcément elle. Harry se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

- Alors, tu vas enfin m'expliquer ?

- T'expliquer quoi, Hermione ?

- Pourquoi tu sors avec ton meilleur ennemi, par exemple ?

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très discrets, voilà tout. D'un seul coup, tu arrêtes de te chamailler avec lui, tu rougis quand il t'envoie des petits mots en cours et surtout, vous vous sautez dessus n'importe où. Et surtout, tu disparais après ta retenue avec lui et quand on te revoit, tu as un sourire de dix mètres et tu ne nous fais même pas de remarques sur le fait que tu as dû passer quelques heures avec lui. Ça peut passer avec Ron mais pas avec moi. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureux et je sais en reconnaître les symptômes.

- C'est une longue histoire mais, pour résumer, je n'étais jamais à l'aise avec les filles, j'appréhendais tout le temps le moment où je me retrouverais avec elles au lit. Et, quand j'ai couché avec Ginny, c'est Drago que j'ai vu. Et j'ai compris qu'en réalité, j'étais attiré par lui depuis des années. Que je m'en voulais d'avoir écouté Ron, en première année, et que j'aurai dû lui serrer la main ce jour-là, que si je l'avais fait, tout se serait passé différemment. Je serais peut-être allé chez Serpentard, il aurait pu devenir mon ami. J'aurai peut-être pu ressentir de tels sentiments plus tôt et ne pas perdre autant d'années.

- Et ça dure depuis quand ? Depuis ta retenue chez Rogue ?

- Oui. On était que tous les deux et ça s'est très bien passé. Après, j'ai décidé de lui parler pour m'excuser mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Après, on est venu ici et on a fait l'amour. On a parlé, dormi, reparlé et on ne s'est plus quitté. Mais, craignant la réaction des autres, nous nous sommes tus. Nous avions de plus en plus de mal à nous séparer. Mais il faut croire que nous n'avons pas été assez prudents puisque tu nous as vu.

- Vu et entendu. Vous n'êtes pas discrets. Je serais presque jalouse.

- Quoi, ton chéri ne te fait pas monter au septième ciel ?

- Harry ! Si, bien sûr mais Drago et toi êtes les deux mecs les plus prisés de Poudlard, des ennemis jurés. La pilule sera, sans doute, dure à avaler pour certains ou plutôt certaines.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ? Au moins pour que Drago n'aille pas frapper ton petit-ami à mort quand il verra mes plaies.

- D'accord, Harry. Viens par là.

- Et après, tu pourrais peut-être persuader ton petit-ami que Drago peut être un mec bien, à l'aide de quelques petits câlins...

- Harry !De toute façon, je ne pourrais rien faire tant que Ginny est dans notre chambre.

- Quoi, elle n'a pas cessé ses marmonnements ?

- Non et je crois bien qu'elle est en train de devenir folle, Sainte-Mangouste la guette.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, Ron ne me le pardonnerait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago entra, médusé de voir Harry et Hermione en grande conversation, Harry à moitié nu et Hermione, la main sur son torse.

Tada ! Fini pour ce chapitre ! Il est plus long que la moyenne alors profitez-en bien. Pas d'ultimatum, cette fois-ci mais tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Je vais tâcher d'aller le plus vite possible pour la suite mais je ne vous promets rien. La fin de l'année scolaire approche et de ce fait, les devoirs de fin de semestre aussi.

A plus tard et encore merci de continuer à lire cette histoire.


	14. De surprise en surprise

Réponse aux reviews :

_zozo : _Promis, je ne serais pas trop dur avec lui mais je te laisse le vérifier par toi-même.

**Chapitre 14 : De surprise en surprise**

- Eh bien, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, constata Drago, dérangeant les deux amis dans leur discussions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Drago ? lui demanda Harry.

- Heureusement que je sais que tu es gay sinon j'aurai pu te suspecter d'infidélités, lança le blond. Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille, Salut Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Et ton petit-ami ?

- Très bien, Drago, Ron va bien aussi même s'il a un peu de mal à digérer sa défaite.

- Chacun son tour comme on dit. En sept ans, c'est la première fois que l'on gagne.

- Oui même si vous avez été légèrement aidé.

- Légèrement aidé, Hermione, je ne suis pas au courant, lui dit-il avec une expression de totale innocence. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je récolte des infos sur votre relation étant donnée que tu as refusé de m'en parler.

- Tu… tu … tu lui en as parlé, l'interrogea Harry.

- Bien sûr, comme tu refusais de me parler et que tu changeais de sujet à chaque fois, j'ai décidé d'attaquer sur un autre front.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Hermione, quand tu recherches des infos, tu arrives toujours à tes fins, lui répondit le Serpentard en prenant place derrière son chéri.

Comme pour faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus y toucher, il passa ses bras autour des hanches du brun. Hermione retira sa main du torse de son meilleur ami et vérifia du coin de l'œil que la blessure avait disparu. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à justifier sa présence comme médecin personnel du Survivant. Drago lui en voudrait de lui avoir caché ça et elle ne voulait pas risquer leur si nouvelle entente. Certes, elle en voulait à Harry d'avoir plaqué Ginny et encore plus de l'avoir trompé mais elle savait très bien ce que l'amour faisait comme ravage Elle n'avait pas choisi Ron, le destin l'avait fait pour eux et ils vivaient actuellement la plus belle et la plus intense relation de leur vie. Drago et Harry aussi, cela se lisait dans leurs yeux, ce sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude qu'ils affichaient faisait plaisir à voir.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais rejoindre Ron, il doit commencer à se demander où je suis.

- Bonne soirée, Hermione.

- Harry, peux-tu venir un instant, j'ai… une petite chose à te demander.

- J'arrive, dit-il après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son blondinet.

Hermione se tenait dans le couloir, Harry cacha sa semi-nudité avec la porte.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il simplement à mi-voix, même s'il venait d'entendre la porte de la salle de bains se refermer.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que Ron ne tolèrera pas que tu viennes t'asseoir à notre table. Il va falloir que tu manges à celle de Drago. Il va certainement falloir que tu aies une discussion avec lui, que tu lui expliques que tu emménages avec lui et tout. Il va aussi falloir que vous avanciez votre annonce publique parce que, dès ce soir, il risque de se douter de quelque chose sinon.

- En somme, m'avoir guéri de mes blessures ne m'empêchera pas de devoir nous engueuler.

- Désolée Harry. Malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas y couper. Mais au moins, il ne cassera pas la figure de Ron. Je vois le positif.

- Oui enfin j'espère qu'il ne réagira pas trop mal à cette annonce parce que je ne pourrais pas retenir Drago. Il est quasiment plus fort que moi et quand il est énervé, c'est pire.

- Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Ron avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre pour me chercher. Et puis, il faut que j'emmène Ginny à l'infirmerie, elle est salement amochée, psychologiquement, je veux dire, elle a complètement pété les plombs. Et dire que tu l'as mise dans cet état juste en sortant de la chambre de Drago, pas très habillé.

- Oui, imagine ce que cela aurait été si elle nous avait vu nous embrasser.

Ils partirent dans un fou-rire et Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier.

Se retrouvant seul dans la chambre de Drago, il écouta d'une oreille et entendit le clapotis de l'eau. Il le rejoignit dans la salle de bains et s'assit par terre pour observer son amant.

Ce qu'il pouvait être beau, nu, avec cette eau qui coulait le long de ce corps longiligne, magnifiquement musclé, sur cette peau si pâle qui lui faisait tourner la tête et sur laquelle il adorait passer sa langue. Attention Harry, il faut te calmer. Restez zen. Ne pas vouloir lui sauter dessus, vous devez parler. Et après avoir parlé, tu pourras assouvir tes plus viles désirs mais en attendant, tu dois être patient. Et d'ailleurs, va donc l'attendre sur son lit, si tu le vois nu dès maintenant, il va retourner sous la douche.

Harry écouta sa conscience ou ce qu'il considérait comme tel et se décida à aller attendre Drago dans la pièce voisine. Il y réfléchirait à la façon dont il allait lui annoncer que les Gryffondor l'avaient exclu, qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans sa propre maison. Et qu'ils allaient devoir réfléchir sérieusement à la façon dont ils l'annonceraient aux autres.

- Allez Harry, ne sois pas ridicule, tu vas finir par me faire croire que tu n'es pas réellement le Survivant.

- C'est vrai que tu es méchant ! Espèce de ...

- Ne finis pas ta phrase sinon tu vas le regretter cette nuit.

- Si je veux, je la finis ma phrase, na !

- Arrête de faire ton gamin, Harry.

- Mais il va me tuer.

- Tu es d'un ridicule, je te protégerais, c'est tout, dit Drago en s'approchant tendrement. Allez, viens maintenant. Il faut que tu lui parles.

- Merci, lui répondit Harry, merci d'être là.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et allèrent frapper chez Hermione. Celle-ci lui ouvrit, les cheveux mouillés, semblant sortir de la douche.

- Ah, c'est vous. Entrez.

Ron était assis sur le lit, semblant fâché.

- Ron, il faut que je te parle, commença Harry, timide.

- Et Drago, il est là pourquoi ? C'est ta garde rapprochée ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron. Drago est, il est celui que j'aime.

Ron en tomba à la renverse, décidément, c'était de famille.

- Tu vois, Drago, il ne tient pas le choc. A quoi ça sert que je vienne me ridiculiser en lui expliquant que je t'aime alors qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.

- Viens là, viens dans mes bras, sens cet amour qui nous remplit, il faut le dire avant qu'il ne nous étouffe. Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas et ne peux pas passer ma vie cachée. Je suis un Malefoy et ça, il ne faudrait pas que tu l'oublies.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier puisque c'est de là d'où vient tout le problème. Moi aussi, je t'aime mais à voir comment réagit mon meilleur ami, je crains que les autres ne réagissent pas mieux.

- Alors j'éviterais de te prendre dans mes bras pendant le repas et de t'embrasser.

- Merci Drago. Je suis désolé. Je te promets qu'après, nous ne nous cacherons plus, quoi qu'en pensent les autres.

- Allez, venez, allons manger. Hermione, après toi. Autant ne pas perdre notre temps, il nous rejoindra et je ne tiens pas trop à laisser Harry en sa compagnie. Ils se sont déjà battus une fois aujourd'hui, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils recommencent.

- Tu le savais, s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr, la rumeur a circulé dans tout le château. Je suis rentré pour voir dans quel état tu étais mais heureusement, Hermione était déjà là, à veiller sur toi. Merci de me l'avoir remis en état.

- Je t'en prie. On y va ?

Ils descendirent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle. Hermione alla s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondors et Drago, toujours accompagné d'Harry, se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

- Harry, je te présente Blaise, lui aussi, a réussi à deviner.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- T'inquiètes, on ne te mangera pas, Drago ne nous le permettrait pas.

- Non, je ne leur permettrais pas de te toucher, Harry, tu peux t'asseoir. Blaise, tu lui fais une place ?

Finalement, le repas se passa bien. Les Serpentards ne lui firent aucune réflexion, seuls de mauvais regards lui parvenaient mais Drago les calmait de son regard noir de chef.

A la table des Gryffondors, on s'inquiétait surtout de savoir qui était la nouvelle petite-amie du Survivant. Mais entre Blaise à sa gauche, Drago à sa droite et Théodore Nott, face à lui, ils étaient des plus embêtés.

- Sa garde rapprochée, peut-être.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, Drago ne peut pas le souffrir.

- Oui et bien si tu as une autre explication plus plausible, je veux bien l'entendre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago et Harry arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ron leva les yeux et les rebaissa immédiatement. Il avait convenu avec Hermione de les ignorer plutôt que de faire un scandale juste avant les examens. Ils passeraient donc leur journée, Hermione et lui, enfermés dans la chambre de préfète, à réviser pour leur examen du lendemain.

La semaine passa dans l'indifférence totale. Les commères de chaque maison avaient arrêté de chercher qui était la dulcinée d'Harry et Drago se sentait plus serein. Il s'autorisait même parfois à caresser la cuisse de son amant pendant les repas.

Le dernier jour de classe arriva et avec lui, bon nombre d'annonces.

On annonça déjà les résultats des examens.

Tous avaient plus ou moins réussi mais tout le monde eut son ASPIC. Puis, les BUSE furent annoncés. Un an d'angoisse s'envola en fumée pour les heureux lauréats. Puis d'autres annonces suivirent. Des demandes en mariage fusèrent entre étudiants de septième année, désormais majeurs.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry et de Drago. Main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs. Plutôt qu'un grand discours, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser tendrement. Des évanouissements suivirent mais malheureusement pour eux, Pomfresh était aussi sur le carreau. Severus osa esquisser un léger sourire, son protégé avait trouvé l'âme-sœur et même si c'était dans les bras de son pire ennemi, il aimait le voir aussi comblé.

Ron choisit la fuite avec une pointe de mépris dans le regard.

Les professeurs étaient encore sous le choc quand Drago et Harry passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle pour partir.

Et non, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Je vous laisse juste un peu respirer et je ne finis pas sur un suspense pour une fois. Le prochain chapitre sera aussi le dernier. Son titre : Une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir.

Méfiez-vous du titre, je vous rappelle que la fic est classé en Romance/Drama.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, à très bientôt.


	15. Une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir

RAR :

_Hermoni _: bouche cousue, bonne lecture. Désolée de pas pouvoir t'en dire plus. Tu n'es pas stupide, ça arrive d'avoir peur. Bisous salés.

Et voilà la fin tant attendue ( on peut rêver ) de ma fanfic.Je reviens très bientôt avec une fanfic sur Dark Angel, une petite relation " Alec/Max ". Et après, des OS sur Prince of Tennis. Toutes ces histoires seront bien entendues classées M.

**Gomen pour le retard.**

A très bientôt.Bonne lecture.

N'hésitez pas à m'engueuler si ça vous plaît pas.

Si vous voulez un épilogue, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la demande même si j'ai caché quelques indices sur le devenir des persos.

**Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir**

Poudlard était désormais une période révolue. Sept années passées dans ce château : des bons et des mauvais souvenirs. Même les cous de Rogue lui semblaient plus doux depuis leur départ. Et puis, il lui fallait le remercier. Grâce à sa retenue, il avait découvert l'amour, il avait enfin réussi à lui parler. Ils avaient passé leur première nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et maintenant, ils allaient signer leur premier contrat ensemble. Ils achetaient un appartement, en duplex, dans le centre de Londres, non loin du chemin de Traverse.

Harry commencerait, à la rentrée, sa formation d'aurors. Drago n'avait pas choisi ce qu'il voulait faire mais il commençait à en avoir une idée. Il resterait certainement à la maison, chaque jour, à attendre le retour de son bien-aimé. Après tout, ni Harry, ni lui n'avait réellement besoin de travailler. Ils étaient riches, Harry grâce à son héritage, Drago grâce à son père.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé l'appartement rêvé : un grand salon-salle à manger, une cuisine spacieuse équipée, une salle de bains luxueuse avec baignoire au rez-de-chaussée et une chambre. Au premier étage, deux chambres d'amis, une salle de bains avec douche et une pièce vide qui servirait de salle de détente. Ils avaient fait plusieurs agences moldus avant de le trouver. D'autant qu'il leur fallait une cheminée pour recevoir leurs amis.

Une semaine après leur emménagement, ils reçurent, par hibou, une lettre adressée à Messieurs Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. C'était une invitation à la remise de diplômes. Une lettre d'excuses y était jointe. Elle avait été écrite par le directeur de Poudlard au nom de tous les élèves. Elle leur demandait de venir en tant qu'invité d'honneur.

Drago interrogea Harry du regard pour y trouver sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier lui donne son approbation si son cœur ne le voulait pas réellement.

Harry avait été exclu de sa maison, s'était pris la tête avec son meilleur ami qui refusait depuis lors de lui parler. Son seul soutien restait Hermione. Elle devait d'ailleurs venir manger le soir-même avec Blaise Zabini qui était devenu, pour Harry, son premier soutien amical chez les Serpentards. Sa famille se reformait et était maintenant composée de personnes solides : Drago, son âme-soeur, Hermione, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie et Blaise, en passe de devenir son meilleur ami. Blaise avait toujours été très différent des autres Serpentards, son coeur était pur, il était même un peu fleur bleue sur les bords. A croire que le Choixpeau Magique avait eu un bug. Il avait toujours su rester proche de Drago, sachant lui parler calmement quand ce dernier était en colère. Drago y avait également trouvé un confident parce que le blond avait été en proie à quelques doutes quant à sa vie avec Harry, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Il avait trouvé son âme-soeur, il ne voulait pas en douter mais tant d'amour procuré par une seule personne lui faisait peur. Que se passerait-il s'il n'arrivait pas à le sauver lors de l'Ultime bataille ? Que se passerait-il si Harry découvrait qu'il n'est pas réellement amoureux ? Qu'il n'était attiré vers le Serpentard que pour son physique, sa tenacité à lui tenir tête ? Il n'avait plus envie d'être seul et il en avait parlé à Blaise. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré, lui avait expliqué qu'il était son âme-soeur, qu'Harry était réellement amoureux de lui et qu'il arriverait à le sauver car la puissance de leur amour était suffisamment importante pour envoyer Voldemort sur Pluton.

Harry lui sourit, de ce sourire si tendre et si sensuel qui lui faisait voir toute la confiance qu'il lui portait.

- On y va, murmura-t-il tendrement en l'enlaçant.

- D'accord, je vais leur revoyer notre réponse dès que tu m'auras embrassé, répondit Drago.

Bienvenue à la remise de diplômes. Voilà ce qu'annonçait l'affiche de 10 mètres de long, installé sur la porte principale de l'établissement. Tenue correcte exigée, disait le carton d'invitation. C'est donc sur leur 31, avec un beau costume gris clair pour Harry et un costume blanc ivoire pour Drago qu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'école. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades qui avaient pu se libérer. Certains avaient déjà commencé un enseignement à l'étranger, travaillaient, faisaient des stages pour trouver leurs voies. C'est donc un comité assez réduit, composé principalement de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, qui était réuni dans la Grande Salle. Les parents de beaucoup d'étudiants étaient là aussi. Drago n'avait invité personne, ni son père, ni sa mère. Il ne voulait plus les voir, n'étant plus d'accordpour devenir l'esclave de Voldemort. Il savait qu'il devrait les tuer alors quel intérêt de les voir avant. C'est une torture inutile et il voulait passer une bonne soirée pour Harry et rien que pour lui. Harry parlait avec Hermione et Blaise. Ron était au fond de la salle, entouré par de nombreux Gryffondors. Chacun avait une boisson alcoolisée à la main. Ils semblaient en plein complot. Drago en avait tellement monté qu'il pouvait les sentir à un kilomètre à la ronde. Il se crispa légèrement. Lui qui espérait pouvoir passer une soirée sympa, c'était encore raté. Il allait devoir surveiller Harry de près, de très près. Il alla chercher deux verres d'alcool : un pour Harry, un pour lui. Il s'approcha de ses amis, déposa un verre entre les mains de son brun et fit signe à Hermione, d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle s'excusa et le rejoignit un peu à l'écart.

Il prit la parole dès qu'Hermione fut à ses côtés, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Tout en parlant, il ne quittait pas Harry du regard. Non pas qu'il doutait que Blaise ne puisse le protéger mais un incident était si vite arrivé...

- Ron prépare quelque chose, dit-il d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda Hermione, visiblement hors-sujet.

- Regarde-le, il complote quelque chose. Et à la façon dont il regarde Harry, avec ce petit air malicieux, ça va faire mal. Tu ne pourrais pas lui dire quelque chose, lui promettre une petite ... gâterie pour qu'il se calme.

- Je l'aurais volontiers fait pour vous mais je ne suis plus avec lui. Quand on a reçu la lettre de Poudlard, il m'a demandé si je préférais passer la soirée avec vous ou avec lui. Je lui ai répondu que s'il n'était pas capable de faire la part des choses, je préférais vous choisir vous plutôt que lui et son esprit étriqué. Je suis partie.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Tu aurais peut-être pu t'installer chez nous ? Où vis-tu en ce moment ?

- Je suis rentrée chez mes parents. Je me fais chouchouter. Je vais certaiement aller voir Viktor, lui au moins, n'avait pas de préjugés.

- En tout cas saches que notre porte t'est toujours ouverte, Harry et moi seront ravis de t'accueillir.

- Merci Drago. Je viendrais, promis. Mais pour l'instant, il va falloir s'occuper de Ron.

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Enervé comme il en a l'air, il est capable de tout, surtout s'il boit. La seule solution, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare, c'est de protéger Harry.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'attaquera qu'à Harry, souhaita Drago.

Ron resta calme jusqu'au moment où tous les anciens élèves allèrent s'asseoir, par maison, pour la remise des diplômes. Certes, il leur jetait des regards mauvais mais tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler. Drago et Blaise partirent sur la droite, Hermione et Harry à gauche. Ron s'assit non loin de ses anciens amis, au rang suivant. Drago se raidit, il sentait que quelque chose approchait, quelque chose de mauvais. Mais il devait déjà se lever pour aller chercher son diplôme. Il devait recevoir un diplôme d'honneur, de mérite. Il vit Hermione se lever aussi. Ils montaient les marches de l'estrade. Hermione semblait aussi crispée que lui. Il se força à sourire pour la détendre. Le directeur faisait un discours, vantant leur mérite, leur excellence.

Il vit la scène au ralenti. Ron, ainsi qu'une dizaine de ses amis Gryffondors les plus proches se levèrent, comme un seul et même homme. Ils sortirent leur baguette et les pointèrent sur lui. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut terrassé par divers sorts allant du simple expelliarmus aux sortilèges les plus dangeureux. Hermione était déjà à ses côtés, baguette brandie en direction des garçons pour le protéger.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs et cria :

- Blaise, aides Hermione. Faites sortir Drago et restez à l'extérieur. Ne revenez sous aucun prétexte.

La voix d'Harry était claire, neutre et sans appel. Blaise se leva, rejoignit Hermione et Drago. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce, soutenant le blond grâce à la Gryffondor.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle. Le regard d'Harry était en flammes. Même le directeur ne bougeait pas. Harry se retourna lentement. Il n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette. Il semblait avoir fusionné avec. Des étincelles magiques émanaient de son corps. Une aura de couleur verte s'était créée, l'entourant de sa bienfaisance. Ron n'avait pas bougé, il avait ordonné aux autres de ne bouger que quand il aurait sorti sa baguette. Il commençait à hésiter. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de magie cumulée en une seule personne. Le plafond magique fut le premier à en pâtir. Lui qui arborait un joli ciel étoilé se transforma progressivement en gros nuages gris, prisonniers et des éclairs ne tardèrent pas à le zébrer.

Certains élèves avaient déjà fui, suivant la recommandation d'Harry.

Harry faisait désormais face à ses ex-amis. Ses yeux verts étaient en fusion. Il sourit à Ron et dit d'une voix d'acier :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à Drago. Ce fut ta dernière erreur.

Ron leva sa baguette mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui jeter un sort.

Harry ressemblait maintenant à une boule de feu verte. Son aura magique se détacha de lui pour aller frapper chacune des personnes encore réunies. En un seul et même bruit, toutes tombèrent, foudroyées. Chacune avait expiré son dernier souffle sur le monde. Harry les avait toutes tuées. Il l'ignorait alors mais son aura n'était emplie que de haine et avait développé le pire des sortilèges impardonnables : l' Avada Kedavra. Etant à présent apaisé, il retrouva son aspect normal et sortit comme si de rien n'était. Il devait rejoindre Drago, il sentait qu'il souffrait. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Il les avait vengé, il était prêt à tuer Voldemort.

Alors, verdict ?


	16. Bonus

Petit chapitre bonus pour mes lectrices préférées ( ce que j'aime, c'est que ça fait pas du tout prétentieux... ) désolée pour le retard. Vous avez le droit de m'incendier dans les reviews.

Prochaine fois : épilogue donc fin de la fic, profitez bien de cet avant-dernier chapitre.Mais je sais pas pour quand, j'ai un autre projet en cours sur fictionpress.

**Chapitre Bonus**

Drago se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, dans son lit. Il se leva d'un bond, cherchant Harry désespérement. Puis, tout en calmant les battements de son coeur, il entendit des voix étouffées. Il enfila, à la hâte, un pantalon et un tee-short et, sans même vérifier sa coiffure, se rendit au salon d'où semblait provenir les voix. Il y retrouva Harry, Blaise et Hermione qui parlaient à voix basse.

- Ah mon chéri, tu vas mieux ? s'enquit immédiatement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Leur attaque plus l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait t'ont fait tomber dans les vapes, commenta Blaise.

- J'ai donc décidé qu'il serait mieux pour toi que je te ramène à la maison, j'ai donc transplané avec toi suivi de Blaise et d'Hermione, finit d'expliquer Harry.

Drago vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son chéri, se blotissant contre son corps chaud et protecteur.

- Merci, merci à vous trois puis, se tournant vers Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je... je m'en suis débarassé, avoua-t-il.

- Débarrassé dans quel sens ? commença à s'inquiéter Drago, tout en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Définitivement.

- Combien ?

- Tous ceux qui étaient restés. Principalement, tous ceux t'ont attaqué plus quelques malchanceux qui se trouvaient là.

- Et comment as-tu pu tuer autant de monde sans qu'ils ne s'enfuient ?

- Ça, c'est la bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Harry en esquissant un léger sourire. J'ai trouvé le moyen de tuer Voldemort. Quand je suis hors de moi, je développe un halo de couleur verte, de l'avada kedavra pur. Il détruit tout sur son passage.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu es devenu très puissant.

- On dirait bien oui.

- Hermione, ça va, pas trop triste, tu tiens le coup?

- Plus ou moins. Ron reste mon ex petit-ami et même s'il nous a trahi, j'ai passé de bons moments en sa compagnie.

- Désolé, Hermione, s'excusa pour la énième fois le fautif. Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Il a quand même été mon premier meilleur ami. Celui sur lequel j'ai toujours pu compter pendant ses six dernières années. Je regrette sincèrement mais je n'ai pas pu contrôler ce flot d'énergie.

- Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Il faut juste que j'accuse le coup et que je trouve comment je vais annoncer à Arthur et Molly la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ils doivent déjà le savoir Hermione, dit Blaise en la serrant dans ses bras. Son père fait partie du ministère.

- Je devrais peut-être aller voir Molly dans ce cas.

- Je t'accompagne, s'empressa d'ajouter Blaise qui ne voulait ni ne pouvait la laisser seule ainsi puis, s'adressant à Harry, prends soin de mon meilleur ami et je prendrais soin de la tienne.

- Merci Blaise, lui répondit Drago.

Hermione et Blaise transplanèrent au Terrier, laissant Drago dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

- Te sens-tu prêt à l'affronter, lui demanda Drago.

- Oui, maintenant je le suis. Mais je devrais y aller seul. Juste moi, Voldemort et son troupeau de sbires. Dès demain, je m'en charge et je mettrais fin à ce règne de terreur pour te protéger toi, pour que nous puissions vivre heureux, sans craindre pour ta vie. Je n'aurais plus peur de perdre.

Pour le remercier de cette tendre déclaration, Drago l'embrassa doucement, humidifiant leurs joues de ses larmes.

- Allons nous coucher, dit-il dans un murmure. Il faut que tu te reposes si tu veux tuer le Lord Noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être reposé, Harry se leva doucement, déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond et sortit.

Il alla rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'il l'aide à localiser Voldemort. Après de nombreuses négociations, il parvint à obtenir l'endroit, assez imprécis, où se trouvait son ennemi.

Le soir même, Harry rentra chez lui, à bout de force, vidé, éreinté mais heureux. Il avait réussi à tuer son ennemi juré, celui qui avait tué ses parents et fait de sa vie un enfer. Il pouvait vivre heureux avec Drago, enfin.

Trois ans plus tard.

Harry venait enfin d'être disculpé dans l'affaire de la mort de quinze de ses compagnons de Poudlard. Drago n'avait cessé de le soutenir et de lui remonter le moral. Hermione, Blaise et lui-même avaient témoigné en sa faveur. Et le procès, bien que long et douloureux, étaità présent clos. Les tords avaient été partagés et, puisque cela avait contribué à tuer Voldemort ...

Blaise et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup revus, fréquentés mais ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, Blaise étant toujours obsédé par les corps virils masculins. Mais ils ne cessaient de sortir pour aller danser, pour aller au ciné, au resto, etc... Ils draguaient à deux, se servaient d'alibi l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient même fini par se mettre en coloc dans le même immeuble que leur couple d'amis, un duplex comme eux mais avec chacun son étage. Drago et Harry avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de les mettre ensemble mais cela avait immanquablement échoué. De toute façon, le plus important était qu'ils soient heureux et, pour l'être, ils l'étaient. Et, pour Hary et Drago, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Ce soir était un grand soir. Ils fêtaient la fin du procès et pour ce faire, Harry avait invité Blaise et Hermione à dîner. En arrivant, Hermione fut ravie de revoir le magnifique sourire d'Harry, celui qu'il arborait à Poudlard, quand il était vraiment heureux.

- Alors comment va mon couple préféré ? ironisa Harry en les voyant se tenir par la main.

- Toujours pas ensemble, lui répondit Blaise en entrant à son tour.

Ils se rendirent ensuite, tous trois, au salon où ils attendirent, tout en discutant, l'arrivée de Drago. Ce dernier, pour fêter dignement l'arrêt de toutes poursuites, avait sorti sa plus belle parure, achetée l'après-midi même. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente, il descendit l'escalier. L'attente fut prolifique, il était tout bonnement somptueux. Sa tenue semblait avoir été créée pour lui. Elle se composait d'une sublime chemise grise anthracite et d'un pantalon de cuir noir aux reflets argentés. Il n'avait rien perdu de son prestige d'antan.

Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, en toutes circonstances, il se doit d'être beau, élégant et présentable. Harry se leva pour venir l'embrasser et le complimenter. Ils s'assirent ensuite côte à côte après que Drago ait salué ses invités. Ils prirent un apéritif bien mérité et recommencèrent à envisager leur avenir. Hermione voulait finir ses études chez les Moldus pour devenir avocate, Blaise, quant à lui, souhaitait devenir restaurateur. En effet, à force de vivre avec Hermione, il avait découvert les joies de la cuisine " fait maison ". Harry allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur sa carrière pendant que Drago s'occuperait de l'appartement. Il aspirait à une vie calme et sereine même si Harry n'allait pas cesser de le faire stresser. Celui-là avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de se mettre dans des guêpiers pas possibles, heureusement pour lui, il s'en sortait toujours indemne.

Et Drago espérait surtout une chose : qu'il accepte maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger qu'ils adoptent des enfants. Il se sentait prêt à fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'il aimait et à passer le reste de sa vie à prendre soin d'eux. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, une personne solitaire, froide et sans cœur. Il voulait voir ses enfants grandir, faire leur premier pas seul, même la perspective de se lever toutes les nuits pour s'occuper d'un enfant ne l'embêtait pas. Il avait au moins appris cela au contact d'Harry : la modestie, l'envie de faire des choses avec la personne qu'il aime, ne plus craindre ses sentiments, oser les exprimer. Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants le craignent mais plutôt qu'ils rient avec lui et sachent ce qu'est une famille car Harry lui avait raconté ses douloureuses années chez les Dursley, les mauvais traitements psychologiques, les journées sans manger, etc…

Drago le remercierait toujours de cette confiance, de cette franchise qu'il lui avait offert ce soir-là. Ce fut ce même soir qu'il décida qu'il élèverait les enfants de Harry Potter, le sauveur de notre monde, ce monde où il ne voulait que paix et amour.

Le blond ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Il attendait une bonne occasion et aussi de s'assurer des sentiments d'Harry (il en doutait constamment car lui était éperdument amoureux et cela se voyait bien, il ne voulait pas voir ses espoirs brisés). Ce soir était le bon soir.

Pendant le repas, les complots se formèrent. Harry, ayant préparé le repas, demanda à Blaise de l'accompagner en cuisine pour lui donner quelques conseils. Drago resta à table avec Hermione, parlant de ses futures études de droit. En réalité, tout ceci n'était que prétexte à de sérieuses discussions. En effet, Harry voulait demander conseil à Blaise mais pas sur la cuisine, plutôt sur son meilleur ami. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose d'important mais il souhaitait avoir son avis d'abord. Il était tellement stressé qu'il avait dû boire pour se détendre, ce soir serait leur soir. Il lui en faisait la promesse secrète.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Drago demandait comment il allait pouvoir en parler à Hermione. Il finit par se lancer :

- Hermione, j'aurai … une question à te poser.

- Oui Drago, je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, voilà, en tant que meilleure amie d'Harry, tu dois bien le connaître, non ?

- Euh, oui, je suppose mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? C'est grave ? Tu me fais peur.

- Non, non, non, ne crains rien, la rassura-t-il. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu savais si Harry serait intéressé pour avoir des enfants avec moi.

- Des… des enfants ? Mais comment feriez-vous ?

- Nous les adopterions, Hermione mais là n'est pas le problème. Je voudrais seulement savoir s'il accepterait. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'y pense mais je ne sais pas si Harry tient à moi autant que je tiens à lui.

- Quelle question stupide, Drago, s'emporta Hermione, bien entendu qu'il t'aime, il est fou de toi. Pourquoi sinon sortirait-il d'un si long procès ? Il a tué pour toi, pour son amour.

- Alors il accepterait ? tenta Drago.

- Je suis même sûre qu'il sera fou de joie.

- Merci Hermione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu feras une marraine idéale.

- Une marraine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, qui pourrions-nous choisir de mieux ?

- Mer.. merci Drago, dit-elle en essuyant de sa serviette de table les larmes qui coulaient malgré elle. Excuse-moi, je vais aller me rafraîchir avant que Blaise ne croit que tu m'as faiut pleurer volontairement.

- Oui merci. Je ne voudrais pas demander à Harry quelque chose d'aussi important avec un œil au beurre noir. Blaise est devenu possessif ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ? Il veut sans cesse me protéger contre " tous ces salauds de mecs qui ne feront que me faire du mal ". Il aimerait que je me trouve un gars bien, un mec qui m'ouvrirait les portes, payer l'addition, etc… En bref, il me cherche le mec parfait, le mec qu'il aimerait pour lui.

Et elle sortit du salon. Drago , dont le cerveau marchait toujours aussi vite que du temps de Poudlard, reprit son activité préférée du moment : comploter mais contrairement à l'époque, ce serait dans un but honorable. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry ce soir. Les complots marchent mieux quand on est à plusieurs. Si Blaise voulait trouver la personne idéale pour Hermione, Drago l'aiderait en secret. Et le candidat était déjà tout trouvé : Blaise.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient en colocation; une sorte d'engagement tacite qui ne les engageait pas sur le plan émotionnel. Tous deux étaient tombés naturellement, à force de se voir, d'apprendre à se connaître. Ils ne se l'avoueraient pas mais depuis un mois, à chacune de leur sortie, ils dansaient ensemble comme un couple, refusant toute autre invitation. Ils rentraient ensemble et s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago connaissait bien Blaise, il savait que, si ce dernier la surprotégeait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il l'aimait. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'au lieu de regarder les fesses rebondis des jeunes hommes qu'il adulait, son regard déviait à présent sur la poitrine, ô combien rebondie, de sa colocataire. Tout ça pour dire que la moitié du travail était déjà fait. Il ne manquait plus qu'un plan pour les réunir. Et c'est là qu'ils interviendraient.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Blaise aidait Harry. Ce dernier commençait à douter. Devait-il demander à Blaise ou remettre ce magnifique projet à plus tard ?

- Blaise, j'ai une question, commença-t-il.

- Dis toujours, je verrais bien si je peux y répondre.

- Eh bien voilà, maintenant que toute cette affaire de procès est close, je pensais… je pensais –il prit une grande inspiration- que je pouvais demander Drago en mariage ?

Blaise éclata de rire. Le léger sourire d'Harry s'effaça ce qui fit comprendre au noir d'arrêter.

- Excuse-moi Harry, c'est nerveux. Tu comprends, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça : voir mes deux meilleurs amis s'unir devant les gens qu'ils aiment et pour la vie, c'est vraiment magnifique.

- Mais lui, que va-t-il en penser ?

- Il en meurt d'envie, je peux te l'assurer sinon pourquoi se serait-il fait aussi beau. Et tant qu'on y est, je suis sûr qu'il te prépare également une petite surprise.

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas : " J'ai un nouvel homme dans ma vie "

- Alors là, pas de risque mon vieux. Ça va aller, tu vas réussir à faire ta demande sans trop de complication ?

- Ça devrait aller tant que vous serez là.

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre compères étaient de nouveau à table à déguster un tiramitsu maison. A la fin de ce dessert délicieux, tandis que tous étaient repus, Harry se leva, saisit la main de Drago avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Drago, sous le choc, ne pouvait plus parler. Il dut se contenter d'écouter Harry lui demander :

- Drago Malefoy, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

A ces mots, sa voix lui revint et il sauta au cou de son fiancé avant de répéter oui une bonne dizaine de fois le simple mot "oui" tandis qu'Hermione et Blaise applaudissaient à tout rompre. Quand toute cette agitation se calma, Blaise alla chercher la bouteille de champagne qu'Harry avait mise au frais. Sitôt revenu, la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre.

- Et toi Drago, n'avais-tu pas quelque chose à lui demander toi aussi ?

- N'est-ce pas un peu précipité, tenta-t-il pour éviter d'être déçu.

- C'est le moment idéal, crois-moi.

Drago, tout en contemplant le superbe anneau en or blanc fin que venait de lui passer à l'annulaire gauche Harry, inspira profondément. Il saisit les mains d'Harry entre les siennes et se lança.

- Moi aussi, j'ai une question à te poser. Il s'agit également d'un engagement à long terme.

Voyant que Drago commençait à hésiter, Harry l'encouragea :

- Je t'écoute, Drago.

- Eh bien, voilà, je voulais, je voulais te proposer d'avoir des enfants. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : qu'on est jeunes, qu'on devrait en profiter mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Moi ce que je veux; c'est être avec toi comme je l'ai été ces dernières années. Et élever nos enfants. Je sais qu'ils ne seront pas de nous mais je le savais dès que je me suis engagé avec toi. J'étais conscient que la chair de ma chair n'existerait pas mais je veux que toi et moi, nous adoptions autant d'enfants que tu en voudras. Drago venait de s'interrompre, suppliant Harry d'accepter de son regard gris. Harry réfléchit, il prit bien son temps, comme pour peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Il se permit même une question :

- Qui s'occupera des enfants la journée , Je serai au Ministère et toi …

- Je serai à la maison, je ne compte pas faire de carrière publique, je te laisse cette gloire. Je m'occuperai des enfants, de l'entretien de la maison et de te faire mijoter des petits plats. Je demanderai à Blaise de me donner des cours. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Tu sais, on est pas obligé d'adopter tout de suite. On peut commencer par se marier et après aviser.

- C'est la première fois que tu parles autant pour soutenir l'une de tes idées mais sache que si tu m'avais laissé en placer une depuis tout à l'heure, je t'aurai dit que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Notre lune de miel sera consacrée à la recherche de notre premier enfant.

- Premier enfant ? Tu… tu voudrais en avoir plusieurs ? demanda, stupéfait, Drago.

- Tu m'as dit autant que j'en voulais, non ?

- Oui, dit Drago tout en esquissant son plus beau sourire, signe de sa confiance retrouvée.

- Félicitations, s'exclamèrent en chœur Blaise et Hermione.

Alors, est-ce que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par cette suite ?


	17. Epilogue

**RAR :**

_Lilie :_ vraiment désolée que tu n'aies pas aimé mon histoire mais explique-moi donc pourquoi tu l'as lu dans son intégralité dans ce cas. Quand je n'aime pas une histoire, je ne la lis pas, j'arrête très vite. Je suis moi-même bêta lectrice. Quand aux personnages, je ne suis pas la seule à les changer. Quand aux persos bourrés d'hormones, tu lis des fics classées M, pour moi, ça veut tout dire.

_Helo :_ merci bcp pour ta review, je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as été surpris par la fin. Ce chapitre clot cette histoire, je viens d'en commencer une autre sur HPDM, le premier chapitre est en ligne.

_Peu importe :_ j'aimerai beaucoup ton avis sur ce dernier chapitre puisque le 15 eme ne t'a pas plu.

**Prudence : coucou toi, merci merci merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes différentes fics mais j'aimerai le faire plus longuement donc soit tu me laisses ton adresse mail dans une review ou bien tu m'adresses directement un mail en allant sur mon profil. Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. **

**Epilogue**

Le mariage aurait lieu à la mi-juin de l'année suivante. Ils avaient rempli les différents papiers liés à l'adoption et au mariage. Ils avaient décidé de passer leur lune de miel à proximité d'un orphelinat en Corée. Ils avaient choisi ce pays avec l'accord du ministère de la magie coréen. Beaucoup d'orphelins sorciers attendaient un placement. Harry était très excité à l'idée d'adopter, tout autant que Drago était stressé par le mariage. Il n'était pas stressé quant à sa décision mais plutôt vis-à-vis des préparatifs, de sa robe de sorcier qui n'était toujours pas arrivée et de la décontraction d'Harry. Harry avait revu sa carrière de façon moins dangereuse. Maintenant qu'il allait être père, il ne voulait pas risquer que son enfant grandisse sans lui. Ils avaient déjà parlé avec le nouveau directeur pour qu'ils puissent travailler à Poudlard en même temps que leur enfant ou tout du moins, Harry. On lui avait promis le poste de professeur de DCFM et à Drago, le poste de professeur de potions.

En attendant que leur enfant ait l'âge d'entrer au collège, il superviserait les sorties des aurores les affectant à leur mission.

Le mariage serait une cérémonie intime : Hermione, Blaise et quelques amis gryffondors d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas osé inviter M. et Mme Weasley, se sentant encore coupable pour Ron. Mais Drago lui avait préparé une surprise par rapport à la famille Weasley. Sachant qu'elle représentait la famille d'Harry, il leur avait rendu plusieurs fois visite.

À leur mariage, il y aurait donc Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que Fred et George. Ginny n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'Harry l'ait largué pour un mec, pour un Malefoy de surcroît.

J-2 avant le mariage : la robe de Drago est enfin arrivée. Elle est juste sublime. On dirait une chute d'eau vivante, avec des reflets vert et argent. Celle d'Harry est beaucoup plus sobre et traditionnelle. Elle est noire, en soie doublée. Elle est d'une douceur infinie, avec de légers reflets vert émeraude. Sous ces robes, Harry et Drago porteront des pantalons en cuir réhaussés de chemises blanches. Simplicité, beauté, raffinement. Tels étaient les maître-mots de ce mariage.

Dix minutes avant de dire oui. Le stress était à son comble. Les invités attendaient déjà dans la chapelle. Tous sur leur 31, habillés de pied en cap. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à attendre l'entrée d'Harry et de Drago. Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un couple unisexe, ils entreront ensemble. La musique s'éleva dans le silence lourd de la chapelle. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couple. Drago, crispé, tenait fermement le bras d'Harry. Le brun lui murmurait des mots doux, rassurants, lui assurait qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix, qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il pourrait en devenir fou s'il ne l'épousait pas immédiatement. Rassuré, Drago lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Moins d'une heure après, les vœux avaient été échangés, les alliances avaient scellé cette union complétée par un fougueux baiser. Les félicitations d'usage passées, tout ce beau monde, les témoins en tête suivant les mariés se rendirent dans la salle où les attendaient alcool et nourriture à profusion.

À la fin de cette soirée riche en émotions, les deux jeunes mariés se retirèrent pour leur nuit de noces. Ils transplantèrent dans leur appartement.

POV Harry

Ça y est, on est marié, c'est officiel. Il ne manque plus qu'un enfant pour nous combler. Avant quoi, je vais offrir à mon mari la nuit la plus romantique, la plus sensuelle et la plus magique de sa vie.

FIN POV

- Drago, tu peux m'attendre dans le salon, j'aimerais aller préparer la chambre.

- Bien sûr, mon amour mais ne sois pas trop long, je serais capable de m'endormir.

- Je te réveillerais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu dormes cette nuit.

Drago se mordit les lèvres. Il savait que cela rendait fou son mari.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry redescendit. Drago leur avait fait un bon petit café. Ils le burent très vite et coururent presque au premier étage.

La décoration de la pièce était magnifique. Des bougies flottaient tout autour d'eux. De magnifiques parfums brûlaient leur senteur pour leurs seules personnes. Le lit était drappé de satin rouge ( pour la luxure ) orné de cœurs noirs. C'était d'un romantique, d'un fleur bleu mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait du mielleux, de l'eau de rose. Il n'était plus un serpentard, il était celui qui partageait la vie du survivant, de son bel Harry, celui qui le comblait nuit après nuit. Mais cette nuit était particulière pour tous les deux. Elle scellerait à jamais leur union et, connaissant Harry, ça allait être magique.

POV Drago

Harry n'a pas voulu dormir avec moi, ces trois dernières nuits. Il m'a donné comme prétexte le fait que notre nuit de noces n'en serait que meilleur. Mais ça a été dur pour moi, tout me manquait. En plus, c'est moi qui dormait dans notre lit. Je n'avais que son odeur mais ses beras me manquaient, sa chaleur, son corps. Nous n' avons pas passé une seule nuit à ne faire que dormir quand il était là. De toute façon, les nuits où Harry était en mission, je les passais à lire, à ranger, à passer mes angoisses de le voir revenir en mauvais état ou à ne pas revenir du tout. Maintenant, je ne crains plus rien, sa dernière mission a pris fin et il resterait désormais dans son bureau.

Je sais que cela lui déplaît de ne plus sauver les gens mais il préfère lui aussi rentrer chaque soir, venir profiter de son enfant et de moi. Je suis son mari maintenant, il a donc légalement le droit d'abuser de moi. Et je me laisserais faire avec délice, croyez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour nous, ce soir mais c'est justement cela qui m'excite. Nous ne devons être qu'en Corée que demain soir. Nous pourrons donc passer notre journée à dormir et à récupérer. La chambre est tout simplement magnifique. Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, si je n'étais pas déjà totalement raide dingue de lui, j'aurai succombé. Désolé, chéri mais je ne peux pas plus t'aimer que maintenant sinon je saute par la fenêtre et ça, ce serait vraiment pas drôle. Je me demande ce que tu m'as préparé, après tout, nous ne serons bientôt plus seuls. Toutes nos fantaisies et folies devraient être assouvies avant que nous devenions pères, peut-être pendant notre lune de miel.

Je sens que je suis excité, très excité, Harry, viens ici tout de suite, ton corps me manque, j'ai envie de fusionner…

FIN POV

Harry s'approcha de Drago, sensuellement, pieds nus sur la moquette duveteuse, blanche, pure comme son amour pour Drago. Il tendit ses bras pour y accueillir son mari, son mari, ça sonnait bien dans sa tête. Sa vie allait de mieux en mieux. Il était désormais marié au seul homme qu'il pourrait jamais aimer et d'ici quelques jours, il serait père. Il voulait faire cesser cette malédiction. Il serait là pour son enfant, lui donnerait tout son amour et son savoir. Ou plutôt, il lui apprendrait comment s'occuper de son prochain et Drago lui enseignerait son savoir. Drago se blottit entre ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent dans un mélange de tendresse et de prospérité.

- Je t'aime, dit Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

- Si Monsieur Malefoy-Potter veut bien me suivre.

- Malefoy-Potter ? Et pourquoi pas juste Potter ?

- Tant que je ne t'appelle pas comme ça quand on s'engueule.

- Tu préfères Malefoy !

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps ...

- A l'époque où tu te branlais en pensant à moi ?

- Quel langage ! constata Harry.

- J'y peux rien, tu m'excites tellement que je ne me concentre plus sur ce que je dis.

- Tu es excité ? Bizarre, je ne sens rien.

- Et là, c'est mieux , demanda Drago en posant la main d'Harry sur son entrejambe.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit, répondit timidement Harry.

- Voyons chéri, maintenant que je suis à toi, tu as le droit de me faire ce que tu veux, même d'user et d'abuser de mon corps jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Serait-ce une invitation à la luxure... Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Si tu parviens à ne plus m'appeler que Monsieur Potter, ce soir, je te ferais tout ce que tu veux.

- C'est pas déjà ce que tu faisais quand nous vivions dans l'illégalité.

- Si mais maintenant, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme te sont entièrement dévoués et tu vas sentir la différence.

- Non, c'est toi qui vas sentir la différence mon chéri. C'est toi qui vas rester à la maison, c'est toi qui porte mon nom, c'est moi qui te grimpe dessus.

- Et toi qui te plaignait de mon langage…

- C'était pour te donner une vision très imagée de ce qui va t'arriver.

- Adieu raffinement, bonjour brutalité et grossièreté.

- M'en fous, ça t'excite !

- Ok, j'avoue, j'aime ton langage de charretier, ta façon de me prendre à la volée, comme si nous étions pressés.

- Tu aimes les vauriens, que veux-tu. Tu aimes la sauvagerie, tu aimes que je te prenne et que je rabaisse ton égo et moi, j'adore te faire oublier ta condition d'aristocrate pour te faire jouir.

- Ça, c'est le genre de mot à éviter, mon cher mari. Je te rappelle que je suis un peu trop habillé pour ça.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dans mon programme, tu ne restes pas habillé.

- Alors passons à ton programme, nous parlerons demain, n'oublies pas que ça fait trois jours que tu me prives de ton majestueux instrument.

- Je rêve ou tu m'allumes !

- Potter, j'ai envie de sentir ta bite s'activer en moi.

- Tu pouvais pas être plus explicite.

- Alors bouge, fous-moi à poil, couche-moi à terre et, bordel de merde, baise-moi.

- Comme ça, sans préliminaire.

- Si je me mets à quatre pattes, tu te décideras enfin à bouger ?

- A…quatre… pattes…

- Oui, totale soumission, tu me baises comme un chien et je jouis comme pas deux. Après quoi, je te sucerai jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses et m'emplisses la bouche de ta semence qui me sera à tout jamais réservé.

- Eh bien, mon chéri, tu dois être sacrément en manque.

- J'ai encore mal au poignet d'avoir dû me branler pendant ces trois derniers jours.

- Et si tu commençais par me sucer. Ce langage totalement incongru dans ta bouche me fait bander grave. Je crois que dès que tu poseras tes lèvres dessus, je vais jouir.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas tester quelque chose de nouveau, après tout, une bonne pipe ne serait pas de refus.

- De quoi avons-nous besoin ?

- D'un lit et, de toi et moi, nus.

- Accroche-toi, on décolle.

Drago s'accrocha aux hanches d'Harry pendant que ce dernier marchait vers le lit. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun avant de s'attaquer à la sienne. Harry le jeta sur le lit avant de se débarrasser de sa chemise. Drago, sur le lit, faisait de même. Ils déboutonnèrent leur pantalon et se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, Harry s'avançant félinement vers le blond.

- Explique-moi tout, susurra Harry avant de kidnapper les lèvres de son mari pour un baiser très sauvage et passionné.

- Tu connais le Kama Sutra ?

- Comme tout bon pervers…

- Et le 69 ?

- Hum, encore meilleur. Je m'étonne que nous ne l'ayons jamais fait.

- Je le gardais pour un jour spécial.

- Aujourd'hui est le jour idéal.

- C'est ce que je pensais également. D'autant que les sensations sont tout à fait originales et inédites.

- Tu l'as déjà testé avec un autre que moi ? s'indigna Harry.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai eu d'autres mecs avant toi. Et que donc, d'autres m'ont sucé.

- Leurs noms !

- Quoi ?

- Je veux leurs noms. Je vais leur jeter des sorts d'oubliettes.

- Eh, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'en jeter un à moi aussi ?

- Je n'oserai jamais, c'est dangereux cette merde.

- Quelle jalousie.

- C'est tout pour toi, mon ange.

- Et dire que je vais passer ma vie avec toi.

- T'inquiètes, dès que notre enfant sera là, je te séquestre à la maison et j'irai même jusqu'à te suivre en cours quand tu enseigneras à Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Non mais t'es fou, il y aura plein de jeunes mecs bourrés de testostérones qui ne penseront qu'à te toucher et à t'enlever à moi.

- Je porterai une ceinture de chasteté si tu veux.

- Tu accepterais, demanda Harry, sérieux.

- Non mais tu auras le droit de m'épuiser tous les jours pour que je ne touche à personne d'autres.

- Ah, ah, ah, t'as un de ces humours ! Mais je garde cette proposition dans un coin de ma tête. Et puis, nous partagerons notre premier appartement à deux depuis longtemps.

- Notre enfant n'est pas encore là que tu imagines déjà quand il ne sera plus avec nous. Quel méchant père !

- Je pense surtout à ses oreilles parce que quand je te prend, tu hurles de plaisir et tu n'es vraiment pas discret.

- On ne t'a jamais parlé de sorts d'insonorisation ?

- Il y en a des assez puissants ? Je suis sûr que même Blaise et Hermione nous entendent malgré les deux étages qui nous séparent.

- S'ils peuvent nous entendre malgré le bruit qu'ils font.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Hermione ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait me dire ? Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Qui ?

- Un bon ami à toi. Grand, beau, bien de sa personne...

- Bon alors, vu que ça ne peut pas être toi, un, dis-moi, c'est pas toi.

- Mais non, abruti ! Je viens de me marier avec toi. Je ne veux pas d'une fille. Et puis, Hermione ne serait pas assez délurée au pieu.

- Détrompes-toi, elle a épuisé à plusieurs fois Ron, sans parler de Viktor Krum.

- Alors je te dirais BEURK et hum.

- Et pour moi, tu dirais quoi , Eh, au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit c'était ?

- Toi, y a pas de mots pour te décrire, c'est mon corps qui réagit et prends le contrôle. Et c'est tout simplement Blaise.

- Blaise ? Mais il est censé être homo ! Mais je croyais qu'ils ne voulaient pas être ensemble.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en reparle demain. Je te rappelle que tu es couché sur moi et bien que tu écrases mon érection, elle est toujours là et bien là. Et elle commence à être très douloureuse.

- Tu veux qu'on s'amuse ?

- Je veux tester le 69 avec toi.

- Tu es à ton aise, demanda Harry tout en enlevant leurs boxers.

- Parfait.

Harry se retourna vers le sexe de Drago et, se mettant à quatre pattes, l'avala goulûment. Drago, de son côté, après avoir lâché un léger cri, fit de même avec le sexe de son amant. Chacun de son côté s'activa, prenant des rythmes différents, poussant l'autre à haleter. Mais, très vite, ils durent stopper, contraints de reconnaître que cette position n'était pas assez excitante.

- Désolé, Drago mais je ne supporte pas de ne pas voir tes yeux, tes yeux mi-clos de désir, pouvoir effleurer tes lèvres. Non, franchement, je préfère pas. Par contre, je vais recommencer, tout de suite.

Harry se plaça face à son mari et se pencha à nouveau vers sa virilité. Il la suça avec force et avidité, tout en laissant son regard ancré dans celui de Drago. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir dans la bouche experte de son si doué de brun.

- Je croyais que c'était à moi de te sucer, ce soir ? demanda Drago.

- La nuit est encore longue, ce n'était que le premier des préliminaires.

- Le premier ? Que me réserves-tu pour la suite ?

- Là, tout de suite, je vais devoir te prendre mon amour parce que je ne tiens plus.

À ces mots, il se saisit brutalement des pieds de Drago pour les porter au-dessus de ses épaules et s'enfonça immédiatement en lui.

- Comme ça, sans prélude ?

- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais user et abuser de toi, t'épuiser encore et encore. C'est ce que je fais, non ? dit-il avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide. Je sais que tu préfèrerais que je t'éjacule dans la bouche, mon coeur mais je vais commencer plus profondément. Et vu que ma semence n'appartient qu'à toi, on peut estimer que tant qu'elle est en toi…

- Arrêtes de parler et baise-moi, ta cadence faiblit contrairement à mon envie.

- Arrêtez Monsieur Potter ou vous ne pourrez plus vous asseoir pendant des mois.

- Je m'en FOUS, baise-moi, baise-moi, cria-t-il en litanie jusqu'à ce que Harry jouisse.

La nuit ne faisant que commencer, Harry s'enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans l'étroitesse de son mari soumis. Drago eut même droit de chevaucher son gryffondor qu'il aimait plus que tout. Les pipes s'enchaînèrent au rythme de leurs cris et gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin, ils ne prirent un bon bain chaud pour détendre leurs muscles endoloris.

Ils dormirent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Après une petite douche revigorante, ils prirent leur bagage, les papiers du ministre et leur papier de mariage et transplantèrent jusqu'à leur hôtel coréen. Ils y déposèrent leurs affaires et transplantèrent dix minutes plus tard devant l'orphelinat.

Sentant Drago anxieux, Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra à intervalles réguliers. Une jeune femme les accueillit. Elle les entraîna jusqu'à une petite pièce où les y attendaient une autre jeune femme, coréenne, tenant dans ses bras un petit bébé au teint légèrement halé.

- Je vous présente l'une de nos nurses, elle s'occupe principalement des bébés, expliqua-t-elle dans un anglais un peu hésitant. C'est une petite fille de trois mois, ses parents sont décédés en faisant leur travail d'aurors. Nous ne connaissons pas son prénom. Ses parents n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enregistrer sa naissance. Ce sera donc à vous, si vous l'acceptez, de lui choisir un prénom.

- Puis-je, puis-je la prendre dans mes bras, s'il vous plaît, demanda timidement Drago.

- Bien sûr, faites bien attention à sa tête.

- Je sais, merci, dit le blond. Je viens de passer les trois mois dans les livres de bébé. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la blesser.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noisette avec une lueur de vert. De fins cheveux noirs et lisses dépassaient de la couverture qui recouvrait la tête de l'enfant.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Drago, les larmes aux yeux. Harry, regarde-la. Je veux que ce soit elle, notre premier enfant.

Harry se pencha à son tour sur le bébé et esquissa un tendre sourire.

- En es-tu sûr, Drago ? C'est un engagement à vie.

- Comme le mariage. Et je ne veux me séparer ni de toi, ni d'elle.

- Alors c'est parfait car cette petite fille me plaît énormément à moi aussi.

- Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous l'emmener ? demanda Drago.

- Voyons, chéri, il faut que nous attendions. Il va falloir nous rendre au Ministère pour signer les quelques papiers qu'il nous reste.

- On pourra revenir la voir ?

- Tous les jours, mon amour, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions la ramener avec nous, n'est-ce pas madame ?

- Bien sûr, vous êtes des personnes de confiance, reconnus internationalement. Allons nous occuper des papiers dès maintenant que vous puissez les emmener au Ministère dès demain.

- Est-elle en bonne santé, demanda Drago.

- Bien sûr, elle est en bonne santé, vaccinée et immunisée contre la plupart des maladies infantiles. Avez-vous déjà une idée de son prénom ?

- J'ai pensé à Aurore, qu'en penses-tu mon chéri ? On commence une nouvelle vie, elle en sera le symbole, le symbole de notre union, de notre vie commune.

- Vas pour Aurore, ce prénom semble magique, il lui ira parfaitement.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Drago repartirent de Corée, enchantés et comblés par leur nouveau statut de pères, leur fille, Aurore, dans leur bras.

Fin (et définitive cette fois-ci)

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
